The Hysteria Killings
by Danny Freckels
Summary: When Demencia disappears, it not only leads the workers of Black Hat Org. to catch on a killer on the loose,it changes the perspective of two of the organisation's employees. But it won't be a smooth transition. (Paperlizard, partially violent, smut and other things.)
1. Disappearance

* * *

**This story was originally released on April 1st 2018 and completed 12 September** **2019.** **It is now has been revised as of 9 December 2019.**

* * *

For the first time in it's history, the manor was quiet.

Black Hat never thought he would think of that in this hell house. Something was off. Amiss. It felt strange.

Looking at the amount of paperwork he had to do for business, he sighed. He had to settle some other affairs, but had to make sure of this month's accounts.

Black Hat stood up from his chair,and began walking towards the laboratoy where Flug was supposed to make inventions to sell. Catering for villains of all ages,

Flug tended to be late and Black Hat made sure to remind him what will happen if that continued to happen.

As he walked, only his footsteps can be heard in the manor. No chaos. No screaming. No more. Nothing.

Black Hat soon arrived at the laboratory. Flug sat on his chair fiddling with his hands,waiting for Black Hat to scold. That's strange. Flug never finished on time. He usually did exactly at the deadline or after it. Never before it.

"Flug? I'm impressed." Black Hat stated.

"Yes, sir." Flug said with demotivation. He seemed otherwise like a part of him was missing. Incomplete.

"Where's your invention?" Black Hat asked.

"Right here." Flug then passed a black cube. The eldritch observed the item. It had neon green patterns across its smooth surface.

"I call this the Shifter. It can change into any weapon or object." Flug told Black Hat.

"Weapon? Does it mean it can change into a gun?" Black Hat asked, passing the cube to him.

"Yes." Flug answered. The cube morphed into a pistol streaked with green lights. "It's loaded with a large amount of bullets."

"How many?"

"Thousands. It runs out when the cube loses its battery."

"How long will the battery last?"

Flug smiled. Well, Black Hat could sense him smiling under his paperbag.

"With a modified nuclear generator, it should last around a hundred years." Flug stated.

Black Hat grinned. This was the hightlight of his day. An actual functioning product. There was only one thing he needed to know.

"Is there any flaws?" Black Hat asked. Flug usually made mistakes when he sometimes made an invention like the time he forgot to put an off for the security system.

Black Hat sensed Flug was smiling again under that paperbag of his. "No,sir. I made many prototypes before this final one. Tests say it has no flaws." Flug said.

Now Black Hat was happy. An invention that had no flaws? Incredible. Now all he needed was to make a commercial.

"Get the Cam-Bot,Flug. It's time to make a commercial."

Flug rushed to the other side of the laboratory and enetered the room where Cam-bot was stored. Soon enough, it burst out of it's storage room with the paperbag wearing doctor tagging along behind it.

Once Flug managed to catch up to it, he pressed a button at the back of the camera, and a small light emitted from its lens which indicated that it was in LiveStream mode.

With the Cam-Bot rolling, it was time.

"Hello there, my wannabe wrongdoers!" Black Hat spoke into the camera. "Here with another invention to annihilate the heroes!"

"Flug? What do we have here?"

"This is the Shifter. It can change any type of weapon such a rifle,pistol, sword and others. It won't change into huge objects such as miniguns, cars and non-handheld items."

"Thank you,Flug. Now let's try this out!"

The cube then morphed into a sword. With a glowing blade with the black hilt,it sure looked menacing.

"How strong are the blades, Flug?"

"They are more stronger than obsidian,the sharpest material on Earth."

"Order yours today! Make sure the heroes scream in pain as you stab them to death!"

Black Hat swung the sword in a fashionable way.The blade winds up hitting Flug with the sound of paper tearing.

Flug fell down in a quick motion, landing on the floor. He mumbles under his breath with his body sprawled on the steel floor while his eldritch boss continued to slash the blade around.

"Make sure to buy yours today!" Black Hat exclaimed as he used a tentacle to turn off the quick live stream.

He then turned around to see the doctor's condition.

"Are you alright, Flug?" Black Hat asked.

"I'm fine, sir.",Flug responded as he tore the remains of his mask that had been slashed.

Flug's face has only been seen by Black Hat (of course) and 5.0.5. His brown shaggy hair hadn't been cut in days. His face looked sinister with scars looking as if he had clawed by a monster. The scars were caused by something more tragic (as Flug stated himself) but he won't say anything about it to people he didn't trust. He took off his goggles, revealing his grey eyes that were partially caked in cataracts. A scar ran across his face and through his eyes.

"Ugh." Flug then his goggles back on. The goggles helped him have clear vision alongside being able to see in different colour spectrum.

"How many orders do we have?" Black Hat asked Flug.

Flug took the tablet that was on one of the many worktables he had. Looking at it at first, he seemed unimpressed. But within a few moments, his eyes went wide.

"What is it, Flug?"

"S-sir,w-we just got th-thousands if order for t-the Sh-Shifter." Flug said as he showed the numbers that kept increasing for the Shifter.

"We haven't got this many orders since Demencia's-" Flug thought for a while before resuming. "-Slithering Thing."

Wait. That was what was missing. Where the hell was she? She didn't wake up this late.

"Demencia! Where the hell are you?" Black Hat yelled.

No response. Zip. Zero. Nada.

Black Hat called for her again. Still. No response.

Black Hat called again,this time walking towards her room. Flug followed after him, calling the lizard hybrid as well.

Still.

No.

Response.

Soon enough, they reached her room. Without hesitation, they opened the door. This only revealed an incredibly messy room with no sign of Demencia.

The last time Black Hat saw her was yesterday if he was correct. While observing Flug working, Demencia had entered her room. He was able to sense that she had fallen asleep when he passed by the room. Then where was she?

"Sir."

Black Hat glanced over to Flug standing at Demencia's window.

The window had a grill so that it could protect her from wandering off in the middle of the day or night. However, it was completely removed the window and now laid in the grass of the yard. The pair also noticed that the valuables such as jewelry, and some dangerous weapons were still around. Whoever had broken in had their eyes dead set on Demencia.

But who? Who was so insane that they would kidnap a lackey of Black Hat Organisation? Who was otherwise smart enough to break into the house without being detected?

Whoever it was, it was someone smart, mentally insane and stealthy.

"Sir, according to the security system, it was shutdown the night she dissapeared." Flug said as he glanced at his tablet.

"This person is smart. If he was able to hack the security system, able to control Demencia and not get caught, he knows what he's doing." Black Hat said.

He was intrigued that someone had manage to kidnap Demencia. Not that she was his favorite thing in the mansion, Black Hat hated her as she tried woo him into giving love to her. Black Hat had better things to do other than petty things such as love.

Flug scratched his head in frustration, his brown hair a mess after it. He too disliked Demencia not for affection, but due to the both of them bickering and fighting amongst each other. Most importantly, she would mostly be the one to destroy most of Flug's inventions. That would make Flug quite angry to the point of trying to kill her with the hatbots and other inventions.

Despite all that,Flug otherwise had a somewhat okay relationship with her. Helped her when Black Hat kept rejecting her as somewhat of a brotherly figure towards her.

Flug seemed distraught enough,so he walked away probably to 5.0.5 to distract himself and hopefully be comforted.

Black Hat could see why, Flug had a pretty hard day for himself and this was probably the climax of it. He also needed to distract himself. Demencia had got out of numerous, more dangerous places before. He quickly walked out of the room.

If only he knew that the truth was more sinister.

* * *

Hatsville.

The surprisingly large neighbourhood served as a defense against heroes for Black Hat Org. and as a way to help in money laundering. Having around a few hundred thousand residents, it had a tight knit community even with the oppressive eldritch presence. It had a police force, more entertainment than a cable TV network and was technically a small forest with the presence of trees and nature. While Black Hat sometimes contributed to the neighbourhood, it had a mayor that mostly kept the place running.

But crime is surprisingly uncommon, other than acts of vandalism or the occasional bribery case courtesy of Black Hat.

However, that was about to change tonight.

Hatsville had a handful of parks, but one was located on the outskirts of the residences. Only a few people went there and nobody went there at night. Looking at it this particular night, it looked like it was abandoned. No movement, other than the leaves carried by the gentle breeze.

But then, the soothing silence was cut by something whimpering. Almost like a puppy that was lost, but it sounded muffled. Then, it stopped.

To be honest, pleading for help wasn't going to cut it.

She began to cry, as her body continued to have the sharp pains that plagued her. She somehow got away, but in a condition that would not let her go home.

And on her face, was a mark of something that would strike fear into anyone.

A mark of hysteria.


	2. Investment

Black Hat remained still at his desk.

He sat there looking at the amount of orders that people made for the Shifter. More than 1000 people had received while at least much more people were waiting for theirs.

He could see 5.0.5 cleaning his room with a vacuum cleaner. He smiled. He remembered when the vacuum cleaner was invented. He used the first one itself! Ah,the good old days.

He thought how humans would always try to find a solution to a problem. Always! If they couldn't do it, they have to find an explanation why they can't. Another thing he liked was that there were some humans they did awful, awful things. Killing other humans? They did that. Make mass weapons of pure destruction? They did that. Make things that were incredibly stupid yet others thought that they were cool? Yep. That happened.

Some humans as an individual would do many sinister things. Flug was an example. Although he would care for 5.0.5 as a son, he would like to do inventions that killed people, tortured Mojo Jojo (which made many people aware of his true nature) and sometimes experimented on other fellow humans.

Speaking of Flug, he seemed to have ditched the paperbag once and for all. When Black Hat oversaw him, he was no longer wearing his signature paperbag. When asked, Flug refused to address further.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Black Hat picked up the old fashioned house phone and responded.

"Hello, this is Black Hat . May i inquire who is this?"

"Hello, there Mr. Black Hat." said a stern, serious voice of a police officer. "This is Officer James from the local police department. We need to talk about one of your employees, Demencia."

 _What?_ Black Hat thought. _What did she get to this time?_

The police never really interfered with heroes and villains. While some would go to the side of heroes, humans were considered neutral ground with villains and heroes. If villains did more casualties, they would end up in more trouble as the law still existed and many laws still apply to crimes that villains committed.

However, in Hatsville, most of the law mostly goes to the side of villainy. Laws still exist but much looser.

Black Hat had otherwise 'neutral' relationship with police as the majority usually were involved in bribery.

If the police were calling him, something must have happened.

"How is she?" Black Hat asked.

The officer on the phone sighed. "She is currently in the hospital."

"What happened?"

"We discovered her barely alive at one of the parks here in Hatsville. Numerous broken bones, several lacerations to her abdomen and bruising."

"Anything else?" Black Hat asked.

"Well, there is one more thing to say."

"Yes?"

"We believe we know who it is."

Black Hat grinned. Whoever it was, he should get punishment for whatever they did to Demencia.

"However,we don't know who it is."

Black Hat's smile faded almost immediately. They did not know who it was? What blasphemy was this?

A sigh comes through the phone. "We believe it is the work of a serial killer. "

"A serial killer?" Black Hat said. Black Hat knew a few in his existence. Examples? Ted Bundy, Jack The Ripper and others. What name did they give this one?

"What's his serial killer name? Every serial killer has a name towards the police." Black Hat asked.

"We dubbed him, 'The Hysteria Killer'. He got his name due to the panic it caused towards the public here." the officer said.

"Does he have a signature?" Black Hat asked.

"He does. Every person he has killed, he would place a strip of duct tape on the victim's mouth." Another sigh. "He has only killed around 4 people and Demencia was the fifth victim. She however, survived."

"So,do you think he will come back after her?" Black Hat questioned.

"Maybe, he hasn't done any activity yet. His attacks seemed to be almost random. Due to this, we can't determine if he will kill with a pattern or more randomly."

"Ah. I see. I'll call again soon. Goodbye." Black Hat said.

He put the phone down.

Well, there exists a serial killer in the city of heroes and villains. Whoever it was, can not only avoid the public eye but, could not be seen by the heroes that guard the city.

He needed to say it to Flug. If he had to.

But what would be Demencia's condition? Bad, fine or critical?

Might as well go there himself. He's gonna call Flug.

* * *

The heart monitor beeped.

Again.

Again.

And again.

Demencia was in a comatose state. She was wrapped in bandages left, right and center. Her arms were in cast and she breathed lightly with the help of the oxygen mask, her exhale condensating against the plastic.

Flug was talking towards the doctor while Black Hat was mostly surveying Demencia. 5.0.5 was at home cleaning and with the more improved security system, it wasn't going to be infiltrated.

Black Hat was looking at Demencia when Flug came over.

"Sir, she's will be in a coma for a few months at least due to severe blood loss and several broken bones." Flug said.

Black Hat sighed. Not only did he lose one of his lackeys, he had a serial killer on the loose in his own town. So what happens now? But what did it mean to him, anyway?

"Let's go. We will not allow some idiot to control our actions becuase of something so personal, and Flug?"

"Yes, jefecito?"

"Get back to work."

* * *

Black Hat didn't do much for the first few days.

All he did was simple: Do paperwork, check on Flug, prank on 5.0.5 and do more paperwork.

Black Hat thought that without Demencia apparently, was that the mansion seemed more empty than usual.

Flug seemed otherwise fine with the change at first but you could see that he was worried. Demencia was his creation,and even though he didn't like her at all after that,he still praised her as his first genetically modified organism.

Black Hat also didn't see any difference for 5.0.5. In fact, the bear seemed happier that Demencia. The keyword here is seemed. The bear actually missed Demencia.

Imagine that 5.0.5 and Demencia were a brother and a sister that always fought each other. Now imagine that, one of them goes somewhere for a while. The other would be missing the fights they had.

That was the situation that 5.0.5 had. So Black Hat could understand that.

All he needed was something to do.

He hadn't done a lot for the past week, he might as well do something for the time being.

Black Hat now sat at his chair,thinking.

He was mostly thinking about this 'Hysteria Killer'. What was it that made him special? What kind of moral did he have? Motive? Black Hat felt like he was a detective trying to solve this case.

He thought about it. There was something that he felt nostalgic over but yet it's been 30 years since he last used it. A small prop that helped him understand someone he knew long ago.

Walking towards one of the storage rooms he had, he walked past old inventions, 5.0.5's cleaning supplies and other old things, he found what he was looking for.

A board that would help in solving murders.

He got it from a friend of a friend that was a corrupt detective. He mostly used it for analysis on serial killers such as Ted Bundy, the Killer Clown and the Zodiac Killer (which he gave up after a year).

Bringing towards his office, he placed beside his desk. Soon, he opened one of the drawers and took out a few pins, several coloured strings and a laptop.

Now, Black Hat then began researching. This was his past time. Analysing humans. He was otherwise fascinated by these humans that would do awful, awful things like killing other humans in insane ways for crazy motives. He was also impressed that these humans would sometimes disappear in the wind. Gone. Untraceable.

He would try to solve these kinds of incidents. Sometimes, he would solve the case but won't turn in the suspected killer. Other times, he would not solve these cases, yet this only happened on a few occasions.

Ever since the humans had created technology, he was pretty hooked with computers and gadgets. It also made looking answers for questions or guide for doing something much easier and without much effort. Though, he preferred more old fashioned ways of doing things most of the time. Now, he was repeating what he hadn't done in a few decades.

Asking around on this site called 'Reddit',he was able to talk enthusiasts that were interested in the Hysteria Killer,or THK for short, seemed to have a pattern. He kept researching and mostly putting all the points together on the board he had.

This eventually became his new routine: Wake up, eat whatever was available,check on Flug/disturb 5.0.5,do investigation, check on Flug and on certain occasions,sleep.

This went for around a week or so before Flug took notice.

Flug was walking past his boss's office when he noticed that Black Hat was looking at the laptop he gave him. He didn't mind much about it until he saw his boss doing it again the next day. Following this, he saw Black Hat standing up from his chair and started putting pictures on a board (located next to his desk)with pins.

Flug wasn't so sure why his boss was doing it but he was curious. So with all the courage he could muster,he walked in.

"Jefecito, what are you doing?" Flug asked.

Black Hat turned around with a look of "I'm very busy right now, so please go away."on his face. He promptly turned back to the board.

Flug proceeded cautiously to beside him. Looking at the board,he saw it more or less an analysis on The Hysteria Killer. It included the victims,how they were killed,and other information.

"Sir,why are you interested in this killer? Aren't you supposed just leave it to the police?"Flug asked.

Black Hat looked towards Flug and grinned. "Humans are quite interesting to see, aren't they, Flug?"Black Hat said.

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean look at you,Flug. You are the creator of mass weapons of pure destruction and chaos. Some humans would destroy others with atomic bombs. But the most interesting are these serial killers that would kill and torture others for their own amusement. Not only that,they would do impressive ways and sometimes are never caught."

"So?"

"This killer is one of the smartest I've seen. Not as smart Jack the Ripper but somewhere up there. So-"

"What I am trying to say is why the hell are you doing this?! Why?! This isn't you!" Flug suddenly shouted.

Black Hat was surprised yet soon went back to his calm state. "The reason I am doing this is kill that bastard who not only kidnapped one of my employees yet manage to torture and nearly killed her."

Black Hat then turned to face Flug and stated sternly: "Now how about you, go back to work."

"Y-yes,sir."

Flug soon walked out of the office.

What's with him?,Black Hat thought. Flug seemed to be different nowadays and he dared to get angry at him? Something was wrong.

Black Hat sighed and went towards his desk, and sighed at the paperwork that hadn't been done yet.

 _So many questions_

 _So little time._


	3. Trauma

Black Hat wished to understand humans.

He was always fascinated by the humans that killed other humans. The reason is always so strange yet it explains so many things.

He just couldn't solve this one.

THK, as in The Hysteria Killer, had apparently killed 5 more people while Black Hat and the law were investigating over the past few months. Despite the murders having stopped now, every victim was random. Ranging from a homeless person, to a businesswoman that owned some of the most profitable companies to Demencia. No connection could be made between victims nor no possible explanation as to why the killer murdered them. Funnily enough, it seemed familiar...

And now a phone of his was ringing! Wonderful!

Black Hat managed to find the mobile phone, more specifically a flip phone,and looked at the number calling. It was an... unknown number. Unless this was a person who decided and somehow managed to talk to Black Hat himself, he decided to answer anyway. Since, it was best that he needed to tell the caller to buzz off.

"Hello?" Black Hat spoke.

"B-Black-kie?"

He froze.

"Demencia? Why the hell are you using someone's else number?" Black Hat asked.

"I-I a-ask-ked-d t-the n-nurse if I c-could b-borrow h-her ph-phone and-"

"Demencia. I am going to come and see you. Just wait."

Black Hat ended the call.

He then teleported into the laboratory much to the surprise of Flug, who jumped in surprise

"S-sir! What is it?!" Flug exclaimed in confusion.

"Demencia is awake." Black Hat responded.

"What?"

"Get 5.0.5 and you drive. Get there as fast as possible."

* * *

Black Hat sat outside the ward Demencia was in. He was able to blend in and not terrify the numerous amount of healers that were there.

Flug was trying to speak to Demencia while she was refusing to answer. She didn't seemed to answer any questions Flug gave her or even wish to talk to him.

Flug then came out of the ward with a sigh, and a face that sat dejected, even with the bag on his head.

"She's not wishing to talk about me. She doesn't want to answer my questions! She just refusing to speak to me! And-"

"Dr. Flug Slys." Black Hat spoke sternly.

Flug sighed. He seemed to be disappointed that Demencia wasn't talking to him, given his panic attack just now.

"Who does she want to talk to?" Black Hat asked.

"You, señor."

He didn't exactly have a choice.

When Black Hat walked into the ward, Flug went to go see 5.0.5 (left in the hospital play area, to the delight of kids). Now he was surveying the room. The curtains made the room seem like a cloudy day. Just gloomy. The calm before the storm. Demencia was looking away from the door. Her face was distant, thinking unhappy memories. The woman herself had seen better day. Both of her arms, wrapped in plaster casts and and a bandage wrapped around her head had become a yellow hue. A small white band-aid now streaked across her cheek.

Black Hat sat down in a chair next Demencia's hospital bed. She noticed Black Hat sitting down and turned towards him. Her mismatched eyes were noticiably red from crying, as well as noticeable dried tears on her face. Her hair a complete mess. She then began sobbing and put her hands up for a hug. Black Hat complied and gave her a hug, even with the uncomfortable plaster casts on his suit.

"Demencia." Black Hat said.

They eventually let go followed by Demencia streaming tears down her cheeks. She answered:"Yes?" in a voice of pure misery, like the sound of a small kitten meowing at you at the side of the road.

"Demencia. I only ask one question. What happened?" Black Hat asked firmly.

"I don't know." She stuttered.

"Do you remember anything?" Black Hat stated with more pressure onto it."

S-Someon-ne t-took me s-somewh-where."

"What did he look like,Demencia?"

"He wore a black suit. And he wore a mask." Demencia stuttered to a stop. She then began sobbing once more. She turned away from him and laid down face first

on the mattress using the pillows to wipe her tears.

She was clearly traumatised. It would be no use trying to force information out of her. She would keep on sobbing.

Black Hat frowned as he walked down the corridors of the hospital without being noticed by the staff. There was something wrong about his employees. Demencia was traumatised as hell. Flug was more secure than usual. As for 5.0.5, well he's the same.

He just didn't understand humans sometimes. Why did they have so many things complicated? Maybe he should just stick with his way. Just his.

Following this, he picked up Flug and 5.0.5 (he also managed to petrify some children)and went home.

Now he sat at his desk. The board had enough information to fill the Internet. Looking at the laptop on his desk that he rarely used until today, he reluctantly

opened the computer. And opened the webcam.

What was he doing, on thinking such a thing would help him? But this was for a promise he made a long time ago.

"Hello there villains." He said. No enthusiasm. No calmness. No evilness.

"I am going to have say this. Black Hat Organisation will be uh... 'taking leave' for a while. Some of you may know the reason. But, we will return. Please be patient.

Our products will still be on sale. Remember to buy the Shifter for a limited discount. And remember." Black Hat grinned.

"There will always be evil."

* * *

Flug couldn't understand why he had this feeling.

He had this for a while, yet could now understand.

He just didn't see at first.

 _"Hey, Flug."_

 _She sat next to him._

 _He didn't seem to notice her._

 _"Whaddya doing?"_

 _"I'm_ _working_ _on_ _an_ _invention."_

 _He_ _turned_ _towards_ _her_ _face._ Looking _into_ _her_ _eyes_ , _he_ _saw_ _something about struck_ _a_ _chord_ _in him._

 _He quickly turned his head_ _away._

Only now he understood.

Why didn't he know before?

He sat there in his room on the bed. He laid down. His mind blank. Something felt wrong. He had crushes on girls before but that was back in schools. He just didn't understand.

Why her?

I mean, just why now?

He created her because she fell in love with Black Hat. And making her into a lizard person was simple. He never had these feelings before because he never intended to be feeling for her.

Flug knew what this meant. He just didn't know if it was unrequited.

He was in love with Demencia.


	4. Description

Black Hat looked at the package.

It had been a few weeks since Demencia had woken up from her coma. She had been undergoing therapy and rehab after her ordeal. According to her therapist, she had been slow in recovering from experience quite slowly. Despite that, she got along with some of the other rehabilitation patients. But she mostly kept to herself mostly by sleeping in hospital ward and only eating for the 3 main meals.

Black Hat decided to mostly let her take her time. Flug was visiting her almost everyday checking up on her. 5.0.5 was almost back to normal.

But Black Hat didn't expect the package to appear.

It popped up at his front door. Literally past the security system. 5.0.5 managed to bring it to him. Black Hat then scared him off.

The package now was on his desk. The cardboard box had a strip of duct tape to hold the lid down. On the tape was a messy handwriting with the address of his mansion. On the side was the words "To: Black Hat" written next to it.

Black Hat stared at it.

Without any hesitation, he held his finger and proceeded to cut the tape. Managing to not create a portal to hell, he got the tape cut.

Now what was inside?

To his surprise, it was several envelopes that filled the box to the brim. All of them were unmarked, except a handful that were marked with strange symbols.

"Sir?"

Flug stood in his office doorway with a laptop in hand. His goggles blinking.

"Yes, Flug. Come in."

Black Hat took out one of the unmarked and one of the marked envelopes, opening both of them only to find they were empty.

"Jefe?"

Black Hat turned towards Flug. "What is it, Flug?"

"I've forgot about the tracker that I put on Demencia. Since it could track her, I checked on it. But... it was disabled."

"Hm? How so?"

"The tracker stopped tracking Demencia following her exiting town. But it had an alarm to retrieve in case it wasn't on Demencia for 5 hours. The tracker didn't show her location, her vitals, her health but it seemed like it was sending information to a different computer. I have only got it turned on again yesterday."

"Ah. Where is she, now anyway?"

"According to this," Flug opened and typed something on the laptop. "she is currently at the hospital. "

"Good."

"What are you looking at, boss?"

"The killer sent me this box. It's full of envelopes."

Flug looked at the contents spread across the desk before picking up the empty marked envelope. The doctor took the rest of the marked ones and opened them.

Once again, they were empty all except one which reveal a paper that had coordinates typed onto it.

Examining the other envelopes only lead to another one that had mix match of numerous letters and numbers typed ito it's surface.

Then, Black Hat faced the doctor."

"Flug, you know that I have to handle some assets."

Flug nodded.

"But due to the nature of some of them, I will have to go alone for an extended period of time."

"Which means?"

"You have to run this company."

"W-what?"

Flug obviously was nervous, since he had to run one of the most valuable companies in the world.

"To put simple, I only need you to do these things, handle the company and in case you have time, decipher what are on these envelopes."

Flug nodded, though he was beginning to shake.

"And if you cause anything while I'm gone.."

"I'm a dead man." Flug said.

* * *

Flug wasn't exhausted.

He was just really busy.

First off, he had to basically run the bloody company he was working for. Secondly, Demencia had managed to isolate herself from Flug and 5.0.5 whenever they visited her. Thirdly, Black Hat asked to decode the letters which weren't easy and very difficult. He hadn't any luck in finding out

But mostly importantly (and don't tell Black Hat),he had asked some of the doctors to perform laser surgery for his eyes. He decided mostly to correct his vision after saving up money for it from his salary. He decided to do one eye at time so that it will be easier to work instead of walking blind.

The problem was that work was more harder for him since one eye wasn't working.

Now, 5.0.5 was also busy since he had to deliver stuff to several orders that were close to them via a van (the bear can drive, just don't ask how he learned) so they had been mostly trying not make the company fall. They only got rest during night which 5.0.5 and Flug slept for 6 hours before going at their day.

Eventually,after a week or so, they manage to dwindle the orders they had close to them.

Flug now sat where he worked looking at the damned first letter. He looked at the paper that had hundreds of parentheses that held several coordinates that were not any particular order. For example, they were be otherwise small such as (14,12) and some were to go to insane numbers such as (100,81).

He gazed around the desk for anything he could find to help him. His eyes rested on a empty piece of graph paper that he would use to design some of his inventions.

His mind clicked.

Taking the paper, he took a pencil and began to fill the small boxes following the coordinates on the letter. He then stopped when he reached the last coordinate.

He grinned when he saw that it was a QR code. He pulled his personal phone and scanned it. Once scanned, it led to a website that had no Internet url.

And on it, was a video.

Flug, with reluctance, played the video.

It began with a man, judging from his appearance, sitting in a chair in dilapidated room. In turns of the man's appearance, he wore a black mask without any facial features and a gray suit.

The video didn't change anything, but Flug noticed that there were words on the wall behind the man.

It read:

 _If_ _you think you can find me,_ think again.

 _If you think I'm gone,_ _think again_.

 _Did you like what I_ _did to her_?

 _There is no_ _balance,_ _only chaos_.

 _You have a_ _nice face Dr._ _Flug_.

While he had seen some of this 'creepy killer' schtick before but the fact that the killer knew his face was a bit unnerving.

Alongside that, if he could meet this killer in person, he would like to say he didn't enjoy what he had done to Demencia, especially with what he felt towards her.

The video remained on the still image of this person sitting on the chair.

Then, the killer nodded and the video cut to black.

"Well, that was boring."

As much as Flug didn't understand, he knew that it wouldn't make sense in the grand scheme of things. Why, Demencia of all people since the other victims were normal citizens with varying backgrounds?

Speaking of Demencia, she wouldn't talk to him over the past month.

While it could easily just be here trying to cope with what happened, Flug felt like he had something to do with it.

The doctor chuckled at that thought. Maybe it was his anxiety, especially on how he felt to her now.

He then stood up, and walked out of the room.


	5. Rehabilitation

Black Hat now stood at the front gate of his house.

He hadn't called Flug yet. Maybe that bastard was probably sleeping.

Black Hat's security system only allowed people he trusted and the residents in the mansion. Using a retina scanner placed near the gate, he got inside.

To be honest, he felt he had nothing to do since Demencia wasn't around. So, when he got to go for a very long vacation that took care of some assets, he at least had something to do.

Once he stood at the front door, Black Hat knocked.

After a few seconds, the door opened. He was face to face to 5.0.5.

"Baw!"

"Hello." Black Hat said dully.

Black Hat walked in.

"Bring in my stuff and put it in my room, bear." 5.0.5 did exactly that.

Black Hat wanted to see the one in charge at the time.

Walking towards the laboratory, the house felt less familiar. Something was off.

He reached the lab. He could see Flug was drawing blueprint for inventions facing away from him. Black Hat grinned. He thought it would be funny if he scared Flug.

"FLUG!"

Flug jumped out his chair and the chair moved a few inches backwards. Flug caught the edge of the chair and promptly faceplanted into the floor.

Black Hat was smiling ear to ear. Flug now groaning in pain, stood up with the help of the desk.

Flug turned around.

Black Hat turned from amused to confused.

Flug looked like he was, except he was wearing glasses. His eyes weren't grey anymore. He had dark pupils. His glasses had a round frame for the lens.

"Uh, s-sir. I c-can exp-plain." Flug stuttered.

"Explain."

"I, uh, asked some of the people at the hospital to help in an operation for my eyes. And uh-".

"Alright, enough."

"So,uh, how do I look?"

Silence.

"You look fine." the eldritch said,

The doctor smiled and turned back around to his desk. He seemed okay with the eldritch's absence. With a quick look back, he teleported to the corridor close to his room.

Behind him, he heard a grunt. Turning himself around, Black Hat saw Demencia.

She was wearing her typical style of clothing. The black hoodie, those torn leggings,her shoes. Down to the detail, it was Demencia.

Her hair, however, was different.

The hair was otherwise cut short. Her red hair had grown up until the back of her head where the neon green ponytail would usually be. She had a hairdo of long hair with neon green part down to her shoulders.

Alongside that, she was no longer wearing that lizard hat she usually had on.

Black Hat looked at her intently.

"Anything?" Demencia said.

Black Hat snapped out of his observation and was confused.

"Anything what?"

Demencia then gave the look of 'You asked me,what?' and said: "Anything to do around here.

Black Hat thought about it. Other than killing, Demencia didn't do alot.

"Nothing. Just let me ask a few questions."

"Sure."

"When did you come here?"

"A week ago. It was around morning when Flug picked me up."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Demencia cocked her head to the side. "Meaning?"

"Why are you talking so dull? What happened to your enthusiasm?"

Demencia looked like she wanted to get out of there. "I uh, just don't feel like doing it today."

Black Hat squinted his eyes.

"Are you lying?"

"No."

"I'm going to see Flug if your story is true."

With the snap of his fingers, Black Hat teleported to the lab.

"Flug!"

"Yes, sir!" Flug called out.

Flug came towards Black Hat, now wearing his goggles.

"Why are wearing those now?"

"Uh.. I was working on something that need these."

"Okay, okay. Flug, I need to ask you something. When did you pick up Demencia?"

"A few days ago."

"Okay, thanks."

He teleported back to where he was talking to Demencia.

Aaaaand, she's gone.

Black Hat could sense that she was right above him. He could hear her breathing.

"Demencia."

A sigh.

Demencia crawled down from the ceiling and now was sticking herself to the wall.

"Get down."

Another sigh.

Demencia jumped off the wall and landed in front of Black Hat.

"Go, try and make yourself useful."

She went away, but not before giving Black Hat a strange look and sprinting off soon afterward.

The eldtrich, promptly went into his room.

* * *

Demencia was hiding something. Black Hat was sure of it.

The issue was Demencia attempted to avoid Black Hat as much as possible. If she had to meet Black Hat for something, she wouldn't make eye contact with him.

Flug seemed to be more enthusiastic about himself nowadays. He mostly had his eyes fixed, and mostly did a lot of the work within a day or two.

Black Hat gave a few compliments.

5.0.5 was still the bear he was. He still called Black Hat his father, but Black Hat ignored that. His main concern was Demencia.

He just didn't know how to approach her just yet.

He had so many questions to ask her such as what happened when she was away with the serial killer that took her.

So many questions.

So little time.

At least until this day.

It was a quiet day for the organisation. 5.0.5 was somewhere cleaning the mansion rooms. Flug was in the laboratory making blueprints for new inventions and Black Hat was in his office reading the daily newspaper. Demencia was nowhere to be found. She had been silent for the past few days.

Black Hat was unsure why she hadn't been herself quite recently. He could understand that her encounter with THK would traumatise her, but to the point where she wouldn't talk to any of the residents of the mansion was unhealthy, she had to get comfort somewhere.

That's when he heard footsteps.

From the top of the newspaper he was reading, he could see Demencia walking towards him.

 _Now_ , _she shows up._ ,Black Hat thought.

She then slammed her hands onto the desk, getting Black Hat's attention but not getting him surprised.

Setting down the newspaper, he spoke towards Demencia: "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk."

"About what?" Black Hat said before focusing back towards the newspaper.

"About you."

Black Hat was slightly surprised about this. What did he have to do with what was happening with her?

Demencia apparently got a chair from the dining room so that she could sit down at Black Hat's desk.

"I just need to say this." she said, "I don't love you anymore."

Black Hat wasn't sure how to react.

Part of him wanted to scream in utter joy and throw the biggest party and villain convention known to heroes and villains alike.

However, part of him felt strange. Why did this happen now? Actually, Demencia was otherwise delusional about her love for Black Hat. She didn't care about the rejection from Black Hat whenever she tried to woo him. She even misunderstood a plan that was meant for evil dominance of places. Instead, she thought that the plan was conquer the evil (which was Black Hat) so that he would love her.

So why now?

Black Hat asked: " What made you realize this?"

"Everything."Demencia answered.

"Every time I tried to impress you, you would reject me. Every time I tried to just get your attention, you would ignore me. And-"

Demencia was trying not to sob. But tears came out of her eyes like waterfalls. She didn't take this realisation lightly. Black Hat wasn't so sure on how to comfort her.

"And you know what? You've ruined everything."

"Your life or the world?" Black Hat replied slyly.

"Fuck you, you eldritch."

Demencia then gave one last quivering look of anger at him before she stomped out of the room.

Now, Black Hat wanted to mostly be positive about the whole situation. Firstly, Demencia, the ultimate fangirl of the millennium, no longer loved him! How beneficial that could would be towards him was insurmountable.

The only thing left was to mostly just get revenge on the bastard that started this. No one gets away with attacking his henchmen. They are valuable to him as much as the evil inside of him.

At least, he couldn't be more narcissistic at this point.

* * *

Somewhat in a daze, Flug stood up from his bed.

His head buzzing in pain. He rubbed his temples trying to soothe the migraine.

He groaned as the pain subsided. As he crawled back into his bed, he attempted to sleep. However, he was wide awake. After thrashing around the thin blanket he had, he decided it was best to try and do something to pass the time. Flug was already in his work clothes. After putting his goggles, he went to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

He personally would like a frappe or cappuccino but Black Hat wouldn't allow that in his household. With cup of coffee in hand, he walked quietly towards the laboratory.

As he walked over to his desk, he saw someone was sitting in it.

Walking closer, he could see that it was Demencia. Fast asleep on the desk.

"Demencia?" Flug said out loud.

She didn't seem fazed at first.

Shaking her shoulder with his hands, Flug was trying to wake her up.

"Hm?"

"Can you move?"

"No." She mumbled.

"Please?"

She did not respond. She passed out again.

Reluctantly, Flug went to the kitchen and went to grab a chair from there.

Then, again, he had done this many times before.

After the long walk to the kitchen and back to the lab while carrying a chair, Flug sat down next to Demencia as he sketched out the ideas he thought of.

He looked at Demencia at a glance before working on his blueprints. In the back of his mind, he had one thought that made him smile a bit.

 _She's cute._


	6. Emotions

The dimly lit laboratory was Flug's way of keeping himself busy.

Whenever Flug had to work on inventions, he would always be in the safe haven that was his lab. It served as a workshop for him as the doctor tinkered with many items hoping to create a dangerous and lethal weapon or item.

The dead of night helped him as there was (usually) no noise from Demencia's hard rock guitars to other noises from outside the manor. It helped in calming him.

At this time, he was repairing one of the few Hatbots that helped him. The robot had apparently fried almost every component in its system and mechanism from an accidental electrocution of 150,000 volts.

The good thing was that there were many parts to replace the poor bot's body. However, replacing the mechanical parts, wiring and mechanisms was an extremely delicate procedure.

And the fact there were footsteps echoing throughout the entire manor wasn't helping.

Flug theorized that Black Hat was watching him. But knowing him, it would be unlikely that he would make his presence known.

It couldn't have been 5.0.5. The bear would sleep like a comatose patient except much cuter. And the bear fell asleep several hours ago.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

Glancing to his right, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. Glancing to his left, he could see Demencia standing near one of his work desks.

Stopping his procedure, he observed the lizard girl. Demencia picked up one of the few Shifters that were available on the desk. Clutching it in her hand, it morphed into a near replica of her weapon 'Morning Star', with exception of the spikes at the end of the mace were a bright neon green.

The hybrid girl smirked, examining the weapon. Then, the grin shifted into a frown, and Flug knew that she realised he was looking at her.

Both of them looked at each other, before Demencia shrugged and sighed and the invention in her hand shifted back to it's original state.

 _Good._ Flug thought as he looked away. _Now hopefully she goes back to sleep._

But the squeaks of one of the working chairs that he owned was coming behind him, meaning Demencia wasn't going to bed.

Stopping his robot surgery again, he turned and looked behind him, seeing Demencia pushing the work chair with wheels towards him. Without averting his gaze, he followed where Demencia was going. She pushed the chair until she was right next to him and promptly sat down. She then put her arms and head onto the desk and continue to look at Flug.

He sighed.

Flug was also trying not to blush in front of Demencia since she was beginning to resonate in him.

While his hands tinkered, he could think mostly about what was going in his mind.

Part of him felt somewhat embarrassed as Demencia had never saw his face albeit with glimpses of it.

When she first saw him without his paper bag on, she was surprised, but never acknowledged or responded towards the matter.

Another part was mostly thinking on the serial killer that targeted her. That last letter wasn't decipherable with what Flug had and not in his current jurisdiction.

And the very back of his head was focused on the mechanical anatomy replacement.

"There we go."

Flug took the last remaining parts of the robot and made it look good as new. Pressing a small unnoticeable button on the bot's abdomen, it whirred to life and stood up, waiting for a command. Pressing the button again, the robot shut off.

Flug smirked. Satisfied with his work, he could head back and sleep for a few hours.

 _Oh, wait._ Flug thought to himself, annoyed. _Demencia._

Looking at her, she was facing away from him. She seemed to be humming some rhythm either written by a popular artist or herself.

"What are you doing here?" Flug asked.

Demencia stopped humming and turned her head.

"What? I can't just be here?"

"Well, you aren't usually supposed to be here due to you destroying everything."

Demencia gave a smirk.

"Look, just why are you here? Are you gonna ask me to make another love potion for your 'love', Black Hat?"

A moment of silence soon followed. Flug felt like you could hear a pin drop in the laboratory.

"Black Hat didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Another moment of silence.

Demencia said something, but it was more of a whisper ,or at most, a mumble, that Flug didn't understand.

"Um, can you say that again?" Flug asked.

Demencia was facing him, sitting in a somewhat stiff yet laid back body posture. Flug could see her hands were gripping the arm rests on the chair she was sitting on. If he wanted an answer, he should move closer.

Moving closer towards Demencia, she didn't seem to flinch as he walked in her direction.

Speaking in a stern voice, Flug stated: "Can you say that again?"

Demencia responded albeit quietly: "I don't love Black Hat anymore."

Flug let out a big sigh of relief.

Flug just felt a small part of the burdens on his shoulders just lifted off of him. He never so satisfied with something ever since he started working for Black Hat.

"Alright, you can go back to your room." Flug said as he grinned.

"While I," Flug yawned. "..get a nice few hours of sleep."

He walked towards the doorway of the lab thinking about his comfy bed and pillows and blanket and the thought of just sleeping..

..when Demencia asked a question.

"What's the most effective way of killing someone?" she said.

Flug turning around, responded with another question, "What you do you mean by effective?"

"By which I mean, to kill completely silently."

Flug began walking towards her.

"Well, the answer is an air embolism."

"Air what now?"

"Air embolism."

Flug then grabbed an empty syringe from one of his desks.

"The act of an injecting a syringe full of air, meaning an empty one, into a person's body."

Flug looked in Demencia's direction.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Demencia didn't respond. In fact, she looked she was trying to hide.

"Demencia?" Flug said sternly.

No response. Flug could see that she had a tear running down her cheek.

"Demencia? Are you alright?"said Flug in a voice he'd only use on 5.0.5.

"Flug?"

Demencia said that in a way that was almost familiar to Flug.

The way that she said when she was at the hospital.

If this is as far as he can get to the truth, Flug had press on.

"As I said, why did you ask me how to kill someone quietly?"

Demencia hands turned into clenched fists.

"Flug, have you ever felt like you've wasted everything you've ever done?"

Flug grimaced.

"Well, yes I have."

Flug put the needle in his hands on the desk.

"When I first started working for the organisation, I underwent severe stress and painful punishments."

"From Black Hat?"

"Who else?"

Flug turned towards Demencia, her head facing him.

"I'm assuming, you are facing this problem?"

She nodded.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Other than sounds of bubbling chemicals around the laboratory, it was silent.

"Tomorrow, I would like you to come over to the lab again." said Flug, breaking the silence.

"For?"

"I can atleast help you."

"What do you,of all people, know what I'm going through?" Demencia said, somewhat agitated.

Silence. Demencia saw that Flug's goggles were blank, other than reflections of light.

He then smirked.

"Maybe, we have something in common."

Flug thus turned and walked out of the laboratory without saying anything else.

* * *

Should she?

Demencia was laying in her bed, in the safe haven that was her bedroom she had been using as a way to hide from everything.

Her thoughts were racing around her head. She kept many things to herself. Not to the organisation. Not to the hospital staff. Not to that therapist.

No one would understand her.

 _Maybe,_ we _have_ _something_ _in_ _common._

Flug would know, wouldn't he?

"Should I?" she said to herself.

Demencia had that nagging sense of curiosity that she always had. Part of her subconscious wanted to just hide away. But the curious side of her wanted to see

what Flug had in store.

She sighed, concluding it was best for her that she met him.

Exiting her room, she began to feel that paranoia that someone was just ready to take her away again.

Then she felt that slow jolt of pain that had hit her.

She wanted to curl up and just make herself dissapear.

Her head throbbed, her ears began ringing and her limbs felt numb.

She stopped, holding her head.

As the pain subsided, Demencia groaned and kept walking.

Once she had reached the laboratory, she peered inside.

Inside, she could see Flug in the farthest desk from the entrance. He seemed to be reading a sheaf of papers.

Demencia then jumped on the wall, and began moving towards his direction.

As she scaled along the wall, she was slightly going more upwards as she went along her way. It was more fun this way, to embrace her wild side.

She cringed. _That's_ _in_ _the_ _past_.,she told herself.

When she reached Flug, Demencia jumped down and Flug looked at her.

"Hello."

It was almost comforting to hear his voice. Demencia felt her face warm up a bit.

Flug gestured to a chair next to him. Following his orders, she sat down.

"Alright." said Flug.

He then looked into the sheaf of papers he was holding. The only light in the dark lab was a few glowing chemicals and a desk lamp located next to them but

Demencia could see well when in darkness. She could see the papers were from the hospital.

"Demencia, you told the therapist everything, right?"

"Yes, I did."

Flug then put the papers away and faced her direction.

"As stated in that paper, you suffer from a condition known as post traumatic stress disorder, or PTSD."

"Okay?"

"As I read, you told her about what happened between you and that serial killer, am I correct?"

Demencia shuddered.

"Yes. What happened at that time, and what I was feeling."

"However, you didn't tell the therapist everything."

"Yes, I did." Demencia said with a hint of agitation in her voice.

"No, you did not."

Before Demencia could respond, Flug continued.

"You didn't tell them one thing."

"And, what the fuck would that be, Doctor?"

Flug then responded without any hesitation in his voice.

"Black Hat, of course."

Demencia felt her face go warm and her jaw dropped. Flug then gave a smug grin as clear as glass.

She clenched her fist. He did somewhat diss her, but he was right too.

Unclenching her fist, she sighed.

"Flug, you wanted me tell you how I feel, right?"

His smug grin faded as he responded with a nod.

"I guess.." A pause. "..I might as well."

Flug then took a few pieces of papers on a clipboard and a pen.

"When I.." Demencia began to choke up.

Everything in her body felt like it was numb and not working. Her mind felt blank.

Yet her mouth kept talking.

"When I was the hospital, I had alot of my memories come back."

Demencia felt her entire body shaking on the inside yet she was somehow not moving. She was going numb all over.

"Everything that I've done, my time at the organisation, and when I was young."

Flug nodded, and said "Go, on."

"As I remembered, I saw every time I tried to make Black Hat love me. And you know what I realised?"

Flug raised his eyebrows.

"Every time that I tried to make him love me, he rejected. And it was everytime I tried to just get his attention."

"So?"

"I realised why. He never cared for me, he never did. He just ignored me."

Flug remained silent.

Demencia felt every emotion in her mind and body in a mess inside of her.

Her hands became fists as she spoke her next words.

"I've wasted my entire years of my life for a love I will never get."

Then Demencia felt drained of her life.

She felt some tears running down her cheeks.

"And now, I feel empty, as my life has been just another joke."

Flug and Demencia were silent.

Demencia wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

Flug moved a bit forward and put his hand out. He had removed his gloves.

Demencia put her hand on his. His hand felt cold and warm at the same time.

"Demencia, remember when I said that I was like you?"

"Well, not you're not a lizard hybrid, right?"

Flug chuckled. "Of course, no."

"As I said, when I started working for the organisation, I went had stress and hard punishments from Black Hat."

"You told me that."

"I was willing to die many times when it was like that."

"Then?"

Flug smiled. "5.0.5."

Demencia nodded to him. The bear always was the one that comforted Flug when he was sad.

Flug let go of her hand and crossed his arms as he continued smirking.

"The bear, he let me be a bit happier and made a cause to make me live."

"So, what does the bear have to do with this?"

"Demencia, you need someone to help you. To comfort you."

The therapist at the hospital said that, Demencia thought.

'But I only told my problems with that bastard serial killer not what was happening in the organisation.'

"I can be that person to help you." Flug said.

He then put his hand forward, gesturing for a handshake.

Was she really going to this?

Yes, she was.

Demencia put her hand out and shook Flug's hand.

"Let's do it, I guess."

* * *

Black Hat saw everything in his manor.

Not a single person, and soul, would not be under the eyes of Black Hat.

Sometimes, it would be things such Flug sneaking into the kitchen for a snack. Other times, it's to watch if everyone was doing their jobs.

He could only see what he saw with his own eyes. And if he wished to observe someone, he would do it with such secrecy no one can detect him.

And whatever Flug and Demencia were doing, it was certainly interesting.

They met at random nights in the laboratory usually when Flug wasn't busy with work. If they were going to meet, they would whisper to each other during the day.

Speaking of the day, Demencia was more, passive than usual. She usual either stayed out of sight or not interact with anyone around her.

Anyway, Demencia and Flug would meet at night, and would strike up a conversation together.

The subject of these conversations would be personal ranging from past operations to best ways to kill a person. Whatever it was, they would have a good time casually conversing together. Yet, they somehow could fit enough time to work.

Tonight, Black Hat's lackeys were going to have time to converse.

Black Hat, being the shadow he was, walked in silence towards the laboratory where Demencia and Flug.

No need to enter the laboratory, just stay outside and listen.

Black Hat stood just outside of the lab, just out of sight but perfectly in hearing range and seeing area of the lab if something happened.

Blending into the shadows, he peered inside.

Inside, Flug was greeting Demencia with a handshake.

Black Hat smirked, knowing he was on time.

"Hi, Dem."

"Hi, Fluggie."

Black Hat expected the conversation to be casual, no formal acting. But this was surprisingly interesting.

He stayed silent listening to the workers chatting.

"So, has this been helping you, Demencia?"

Demencia smiled for the first time Black Hat seen in months.

"Yes! Just talking to you really worked out for me."

"Thank you, Miss Obvious."

"What?"

Black Hat resisted the urge to chuckle.

Even when Flug wasn't working, he could make a sly remark.

"Anyway'" Flug continued, "-you wanted to talk about something? "

Demencia's smile faded.

"Yes,I did."

Flug raised his eyebrow.

"I just wanted to asked about you."

"Me?"

"As in, about you. What you did before you worked here."

Black Hat squinted his eyes. He knew about Flug's past as well as Demencia's.

"Believe it or not, it was boring." Flug answered.

Demencia smirked and responded, "There is no way it was that boring."

"Yes it was, I lived a normal life, went to school, and had no problems with life."

Demencia looked surprised, "And what happened next?"

"You were probably my age around that time but there was a war between heroes and vilains. "

Black Hat smiled. Ah yes, that war. He was not involved in the event, because he was doing his operations somewhere else, but he knew the impact that war had on heroes and villains alike. But he knew that Flug's story was bogus even though it had happened.

"I stayed in one of the cities, that had the heroes and villains fighting. Life was troublesome at times and got more bullied when during the last few years of my education. This led to a more personal desire to pursue villainy for those who thought I'd never amount to amount to anything."

"Eventually, numerous years in universities and colleges got me into Black Hat Org."

"Wow, that was boring." Demencia said.

"That's because it isn't true." Flug said with a smirk.

"Hey!"

Black Hat once again resisted the urge to laugh and accidentally expose his presence. Flug would never reveal his past life or true identity towards someone he didn't trust.

"Whatever." Demencia with crossing her arms.

"Do you know about yourself, Demencia?"

After a moment of silence, Demencia responded, "I guess?"

"Can you try and explain?"

"Um." After a moment, Demencia put her hand on her head.

"I don't remember much. Just a bit fuzzy memories of a normal life. And the cult."

"The cult?"

"I don't feel like talking about it, it makes me cringe just thinking about it."

 _Ah_ , _the_ _cult_ , Black Hat thought. The cult that worshipped him as a sort of 'god' really made him realised that humans were more complicated than he thought. Demencia was one of them that rose through the ranks and eventually attempted to meet with her 'love', Black Hat. A series of events, from her attempting to break into his manor to Flug changing her into the lizard girl hybrid that she is today, she managed to be hired as an assassin/hitman.

"Alright, why is that the case Demencia?" Flug said after a moment of silence.

"Just the fact that I was obsessed with Black Hat, just makes me feel really weird. Was I really that delusional?"

"Given that you were like that 11 months ago, yes, you were." Flug said.

Demencia visibly winced.

Both of the lackeys stayed in silence for an uncomfortable amount of time. Black Hat felt like leaving just because it was a bore just watching them.

Black Hat took notice at Demencia. She was intrigued in examining Flug's face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she observed him. Flug didn't take notice of her as he wrote notes.

"Hey, Flug?" Demencia said.

"Yes?"

"Can you come closer? To me?"

"Um, okay?"

Flug moved towards Demencia with around a few inches between them.

Demencia then grabbed his face. Her hand cupped on his cheek.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Flug asked, flustered.

Demencia didn't respond as she continued to see his face.

Then she kissed him.

Black Hat probably blinked or got lost in his subconsciousness, but the moment he was looking at his employees, they were locked in a French kiss.

Flug was almost pale as snow and his eyes were wide open from shock and embarrassment. Demencia was either not caring or too busy daydreaming.

Her eyes opened slightly, leading to both of them retracting from each other. Their faces were redder than oxygenated blood.

Flug was the first to respond:

"WHAT THE FUCK,DEMENCIA?! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FU-"

"LOOK, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I JUST-"

Demencia buried her face in her hands and probably screaming into them. Flug had one hand covering his mouth. There faces were visibly red.

A whimper came out of Black Hat's mouth as he had to restrain himself from laughing out loud. Fortunately, Flug and Demencia didn't hear him.

"Why did you do that?" Flug asked, his face still red.

Demencia swallowed down an attempt to start crying just then and there.

"You like me, don't you?" Flug said.

Demencia's eyes were filled with tears.

"Yeah, I do, Flug. I didn't want to make it obvious to anyone, but now you know, don't you?" Demencia said embarrassed and on the verge of bawling her eyes out.

"Look, it's not that bad as you think it is." Flug said.

Demencia slowly calmed down, after a minute of deep breaths.

"Demencia, no one except you and me would know this had ever happened. So, let's keep this between us, alright?"

"Alright, Flug. After all, only we know that we're meeting each other."

The lackeys thus shook their hands and said their goodbyes hoping they can keep their little 'event' to themselves.

Unfortunately, somewhere deep within the mansion, Black Hat was laughing to himself.


	7. Continuation

Flug walked towards his boss's office unsure what to come.

He did hear a phone ring in the mansion, which wasn't his, but most probably his boss's.

Reaching Black Hat's office, Flug saw his boss writing on a few papers.

"Ah, Flug."

"Yes, sir?"

"I have a very important business meeting which we'll happen a few days from now."

"Okay, do you want to run the company like last time?" Flug asked, knowing that most likely to be the case.

"Well, of course, but the people I'm meeting have asked," Black Hat sighed.

"..for a very special request."

Flug was confused, as wondering what kind of request that the people Black Hat would ask.

Black Hat sighed again.

"They have requested for me, to bring 5.0.5 along with me."

 _Oh_.

"However, I need you to be in this mansion, to continue business."

 _Oh,_ _great_.

"Now, Flug," Black Hat said sternly, "both of us know what will happen if you disagree."

Flug sighed, "Yes, senõr."

"So, you have to do this."

Flug really wanted to sigh again, but that would probably end badly with Black Hat around.

"Anyway, I will leave a few days from now and will be gone for a week at most."

"It won't be too long, would it?" Flug asked.

"Fortunately, it won't."

Flug nodded.

 _Another week of Black_ _Hat being absent_ , _won't that be_ _fun_. Flug thought.

* * *

Flug knew that Black Hat liked the more scenic route.

The eldritch had arrangements of classic vehicles and more newer ones. He tended to drive for his own amusement.

The vehicle he would use sat on the outskirts of the hat shaped manor. It was sleek black coloured car that looked liked it came from the 1970s. But anyone who saw it would see that it could much faster than your average old car.

"So, do I need to say goodbye?" Demencia asked.

"No, Demencia." Flug said.

Black Hat waved at them and they waved back. 5.0.5 was in the back in the vehicle and waved at the two. Flug waved again now to his bear son.

"No wonder you were really caring towards him for the past few days." Demencia said coyly.

As the car drove off, Flug and Demencia went inside the mansion.

"Hey, Flug?"

"Yeah, Dem?"

"Sorry about the kiss."

"Oh, now you're sorry?"

"Look," Demencia grabbed Flug and turned him towards her.

"Can you take off that bag, please?"

"Okay."

Flug took off his goggles and took off his paper bag. The only reason he was wearing was because he did need to wear it in public, just so they didn't see his face.

Putting his goggles back on, he stared at Demencia.

"Are you happy, now?"

"Yes." Demencia almost looked like a happy cat, about to pounce on prey.

Demencia then shifted to a embarrassed expression, "Sorry, Flug."

"Look, I know you like me, you kissed me a week ago."

"Can I say what I like about you, since Black Hat is gone?"

Flug rolled his eyes, "Fine, but don't take too long."

What it led to was a very long ramble on Flug by Demencia on topics such as his adorable face (that didn't really fit his evil reputation), his inventions (which kind of made sense, since Demencia sometimes liked them) and his personality.

"You like my personality?" Flug said.

"Why not? You look so harmless yet you can create things of mass destruction, but you also have a softer side."

Flug smirked, "Okay, I can see why you like me."

Demencia blushed, "Heh, yeah."

After a moment of silence and both of them walking, Demencia grabbed Flug's shoulder.

Flug turned towards her.

"What is it?"

Demencia had her hands on his shoulders and her face red.

"Flug, do you like me?"

Flug chuckled, "It sounds cliché but yeah I do."

Demencia heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Dem, if you want to kiss me again-"

"I'm not."

"Then why are you pulling me towards you?"

Demencia's face went as red as a strawberry. Yeah, she wanted to kiss Flug again.

"Hey, it's okay," Flug said reassuringly, "I'm not gonna get mad."

"You're not?"

"I'm sure."

Demencia smiled then kissed him.

This kiss was definitely not awkward as the last one, but it was definitely much better than it was. Flug couldn't describe the feeling, was it bliss? Joy? Whatever it was, it was nice.

Demencia pulled him closer, not willing to let go of him, Flug complying to the ecstasy.

Demencia then pulled away from Flug, a thin strand of saliva between their lips.

Both of them smiled at each other and their faces red from the scene.

Demencia was the first to speak, "Wow, that felt so, good."

"Yeah, it was."

Demencia and Flug were hugging each other, both of them looking at their faces.

"Is this how you get into a relationship?" Demencia asked.

"No, we missed the dating and getting to know each other part."

"Whatever, it's still feels great."

Flug sighed, "You know what sucks about this?"

Demencia sighed as well, " Yeah, we have to go back to work."

Demencia and Flug hugged each other again.

Letting each other go, they walked to the laboratory, with a company to run.

* * *

The week that followed was as busy as ever, due to the load of orders the both of them had to handle.

Even then, it wasn't the worst week they had. Since Demencia was still paranoid that she was going to be kidnapped again, the two lackeys handled deliveries to clients.

The clients that got deliveries were surprised at Demencia's appearance, but were happy seeing her. Information on the recent events that happened to her weren't shared, but they were glad she was okay.

Flug was mostly the one doing the driving, as Demencia had never driven a car before.

Black Hat kept contact with the two employees with phone calls, which didn't slow their progress on deliveries.

All in all, it was going to be a good 7 days.

Demencia laid in her bed, wide awake, unable to think of anything to do.

Flug was asleep in his room, that was somewhere in the mansion but she had forgotten where it was. Probably that one room at the top of the manor that had no sense being there.

Propping her hands so that she could sit up on her bed, she glanced at the mirror in her room.

She looked a little worse for wear, had pretty basic attire for the indoors and her mismatched eyes blankly staring at herself.

She noticed the scars on her arms, indicating that surgery had been done.

Touching them felt strange, but it was now there for the rest of her life.

She grimaced, remembering the horrible actions that bastard did to her.

But yet, it felt strange. She had tortured heroes before the serial killer, or as Flug calls him THK, kidnapped her and did the same to her.

If this was karma for her actions, it was a bit too harsh of a punishment.

Her body began to ache, the regions that had been injured before, having a stinging sensation of pain.

She remembered, but didn't want to.

She was strong, but the blows the killer landed on her were painful.

Demencia touched her elbows, which the killer dislocated with a quick movement.

A knock coming from her door caught her off guard but before she was about to attack, Flug's voice came from the other side.

"Dem, it's me, Flug."

Opening the door, Demencia found the brunette doctor holding a familiar pink object.

She gasped,"My phone."

"With the recent events, I think you should have this back."

"Oh, thank you, Fluggie."

Flug chuckled, "You're welcome."

Demencia looked at the phone, seeing notification upon notification on the numerous social media apps that she used.

"Flug?"

"Yeah?" Flug was walking away from her room presumably to do work.

"Can you come into my room, please?"

"Uh, sure."

Demencia continued to look at her phone as Flug walked to her.

"Everyone's talking about the murders that happened in Hatsville."

Flug snorted, "The Internet's fast to find anything to talk about."

The posts that talked about the murders in Hatsville spread quickly mostly due to Demencia. The case itself was still ongoing, according to Flug, and no outsiders were allowed in the town to investigate.

Even if the case went worldwide, it would've been a flash in the pan even with Demencia involved, as she wasn't too important in the grand scheme of heroes and villains.

"Alot of people are talking about me."

"Everyone that's involved with Black Hat Org. are talked about by everyone."

"Yeah, but it's more than usual."

Flug shrugged, "You can just say you're alright."

Demencia grinned, "Yeah, it's easier to do that."

Flug leaned against the wall and sighed.

"You know, things have been getting boring recently."

Demencia shut off the phone then looked at Flug.

"You missed the days where you were stressed beyond belief?", Demencia said mockingly.

"Well, at least my time was spent working for a great paycheck. Now I've done nothing but revisiting old blueprints and weapon designs."

"Maybe, that's a good thing?"

"Usually. I would've caused genocide to get free time here."

Demencia smiled, knowing full well that wasn't a joke.

"Hopefully, our boss doesn't take that away."

Flug sighed, "Yeah, I hope so."

Demencia put a hand on Flug's shoulder,

"Hey, it won't be as bad as last time."

"Yeah, it won't."

The two lackeys stood there in comfortable silence, waiting for each other to make a move.

"You can go now." Demencia said, letting go of her hand on Flug's shoulder.

Flug smirked and nodded, before walking away from her.

* * *

As much as she liked Flug, she didn't see his face until he arrived to pick her up from the hospital.

It was almost like yesterday.

She was allowed to go home, and Flug was going to pick her up. The actual event was pretty boring, just a simplistic car ride back.

Once they arrived home, Demencia went straight to her room and jumped in her bed.

Before long, she had passed out.

The next thing she remembered was that it was night. She could've easily went back to sleep but she was a bit hungry.

Looking at her room, it was the same condition as it was before the kidnapping.

Exiting the room, she walked aimlessly but Demencia knew where she would wind up.

The manor would always changed due to how Black Hat saw fit. Sometimes, the rooms would be placed randomly. Other times, it would be just a normal mansion.

To her surprise, Demencia was exactly how she remembered last with her room on the first floor. She managed to find the kitchen, only to see someone there.

At the time, she didn't know who it was. All she saw was someone with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans. It appeared that they were stirring something.

Then, when the person turned around, she would be face to face with the person.

The first thing she could see was that it was a man. Not the best looking,but it looked like any other person you would see. The second thing was he was wearing a pair of round glasses. The third thing were the noticable scars that ran across his face.

At first, she thought it was the killer that took her, making her freeze but what he said next..

"Hi, Demencia." said a familliar bored voice.

She could've said anything, but the words just couldn't come out. Her first thought was, _Flug looks like_ _that?!_

The doctor simply kept sipping on his coffee and walked out of the kitchen as Demencia looked on in shock.

Once Flug exited the kitchen, she slowly made a sandwich with whatever was in the fridge. Leftover cooked meat and a few vegetables, Demencia partially enjoyed it.

However, she couldn't get Flug out of her head.

It didn't strike her that, you know, he had a face. And if he did have one, it would've been either horribly disfigured or he was a monster.

Either way, it surprised her.

As the days went on, she realized that the doctor no longer wore the bag anymore and she wasn't so sure how to react.

And worse, she was feeling things she did not want.

Flug's face captivated her. It wasn't like she hadn't seen humans before, it was just weird that there was another person to see.

But the more she thought about him, the more she was just captivated on who Flug as a person.

His inventions, his personality and his face. Everything that made him who he was made her feel affection.

Something she thought was lost when she realized what Black Hat was.

Things went downhill after she accidentally kissed him, but it made her happy.

Maybe it could work out. And it did.

And that made her world a better place.


	8. Love

Flug couldn't sleep.

It was rare that he couldn't get a good night's rest tonight. Unless it was after he had to work all night, it was rare for him to sleep.

He stared at the ceiling trying to make his eyes tired but it just wouldn't happen.

He sighed and turned to his left side, only to Demencia laying on the bed with him. She seemed wide awake and eager to see Flug, in the cliché pose that everyone knew.

"What are you doing here?", Flug said quietly.

"Hello."

Now that he saw her, Flug noticed Demencia was only wearing a basic white shirt. She didn't have her stockings on and only had her hair tied into a ponytail. Although not as big as it was before, it reached to her back, judging from the small strands of neon hair from poking from behind her. And she was looking pretty while he had his blue T-shirt and a pair of boxers on.

"Why are you here?", Flug asked in a harsh whisper.

"Teehee~."

Flug was unsure on what Demencia was laughing about but she was smiling ear to ear. Without her smile wavering, she blushed heavily as she put a hand on Flug's face.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Flug frowned, "You could have waited until morning."

"Yeah, I could. But I want to give a present." Demencia said.

Her hand drifted towards his legs as she bit her lip seductively.

Then, Demencia grabbed his crotch. Flug's face turned red as the hybrid fondled his privates through the thin cotton layer of his boxers, an erection getting ever bigger and larger through them.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Y-Yeah."

Demencia inched closer to Flug and lunged at him with a kiss, their lips meeting each other.

The pair hugged each other tight as they explored each other's mouth with their tongues, both of their privates grinding against each other. Minor amounts of bodily fluids leaked from their sex organs, staining their underwear.

Breaking the kiss, Demencia moved slowly down the bed as she reached her target, Flug's penis.

Opening his boxers, his member met the still cold air of the night as Demencia gaped in awe. His penis was around average size as according to science, but it was bigger than most. Demencia was nearly starstruck with the sight before her.

"You're bigger than I expected.", Demencia teased with Flug's face turned redder than Demencia's hair.

Just before he could say anything, Demencia had begun to slowly suck on his member.

The lizard hybrid savored the first taste of Flug's tip as she began to slowly go down on his dick. It tasted much better than the plastic toys she had used prior andit continued to turn her on as she slowly swallowed the organ into her mouth. Alongside that, Flug's exasperated breathes made her want to tease him, occasionally pulling the member out of her mouth and rubbing it with her hand.

Flug had the cascade of electricity surge through his body as Demencia pleasured him with her mouth and tongue. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside drawer seeing that it was around 5 minutes for Demencia to pleasure Flug, and he was getting closer to his climax.

As he felt the waves of pleasure, his breath was held against his will. Eventually, his held exhales exited his mouth in an exasperated breath.

Albeit subconsciously, Flug was slowly thrusting his pelvis into Demencia's mouth. A minor surge of pleasure was felt by Flug every time he did it.

Soon, he felt quite close to his climax as he picked up the pace of thrusting into Demencia's mouth. Then, he had almost lost all the weight on his shoulders asFlug released his seed, feeling pure bliss as the fluids sprayed from his manhood.

The feeling of climax died down as Flug breathed calmly in the warm air night.

* * *

 _Mm, yummy._

Demencia tried to swallowed down Flug's semen as he came, managing to do so but with some leaking out of her mouth unable take in Flug's load.

And it made her feel more wet.

Taking Flug's manhood out of her mouth, she licked the last of the cum around her mouth, taking one last taste of it. There was one last strand of semen connecting between her lips and Flug's penis but the doctor's satisfied demeanour caught her attention.

She remembered that she wore panties and decided to take them off. As she pulled it down her legs, she felt the cloth of her underwear was almost like a wet towel.

Crawling up the bed, Demencia saw Flug was on the verge of sleeping with a satisfactory climax that she gave to him.

Lying next to him, Flug turned towards her. Demencia smiled at him as her face felt warm.

"You're not done yet." she teased.

"W-what?"

"It's your turn." Demencia said seductively.

Flug understood what she said as his face turned red.

Pulling Demencia towards him, he planted a kiss on her lips again, the lizard girl all to eager to fall into. After a moment, Flug broke the kissing and giving small pecks on Demencia's neck and collarbone. She bit her lip as Flug's hand began massage her breast.

It felt different than her own hands and twice as pleasuring as Flug's hand worked on them like clockwork and made her more moist in her nether region.

Flug then took off her shirt slowly with Demencia obliging. After the shirt was off, Flug tossed it aside and basked in Demencia's bare figure. She knew he would like it so she didn't need to wear a bra.

"Wow." Flug said in a low voice.

"Hm, I'm too beautiful." Demencia said.

"You do know this is my first time, right?"

"Yeah, same here."

"So, I'm sorry if I make a mistake."

Before Demencia could respond, a surge of pleasure shocked through her body as Flug touched her clit, moaning with the action to her womanhood.

"Mmm, yes!", she moaned.

The moment suddenly ended as Flug had moved to the end of the bed and took off his shirt and his erect penis making Demencia drool.

"No, not yet." Flug said harshly. Demencia frowned but the doctor suddenly grabbed her legs and slowly turned her around, her ass cheeks facing him. Pulling her closer, Demencia knew what he was when another surge of pleasure was felt again but more amplified as Flug ate her.

Demencia nearly screamed out loud, as Flug kissed and licked her clit and G-spot. It was a feeling that was near indescribable, her pussy having more pleasure that was brought upon it.

"Fuck! OH, yes, Flug, more!' Demencia barked.

In terms of 'eating', Flug knew where a woman's private part were from science, so it was easy for him. Not that Demencia was complaining. She was moaning and screaming into a pillow. Her eyes had hearts the size of an actual heart.

It felt like hours as Flug explored Demenica's genitals with his tongue and mouth but soon the familiar feeling of climax was arriving.

Demencia had begun grinding her pussy against Flug's face as she continued to suck Flug continued his exploration into the hybrid's vagina and continued to lick her G-spot.

Then, she came.

Demencia's legs squeezed Flug's head, almost breaking his neck as she screamed into the pillow and her fluids spraying across her lover's face. Flug let out a muffled gasp as the hybrid locked him in a death grip.

Eventually, the moment died down as Flug moved Demencia from his face, dropping Demencia to the bed, as he coughed. The lizard girl breathed slowly, feeling too satisfied with the endeavour. Yet, she wanted more.

"You okay?" Flug asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Other than nearly breaking my neck, yes."

Demencia sat up and faced Flug. He was wiping the fluids off his face, his penis slowly getting less erect.

"Do you want to, you know?"

Flug looked at her, "Do you think you can handle it?"

Demencia had hearts in her eyes. "Yes, please.", she said in a near dreamy voice.

Flug smirked.

"I just need some lube, and we should be good to go." Demencia then grabbed a bottle of what appeared to be lotion but it was unmarked. Probably kept it there for thought.

"Uh, how do I say this?" Flug muttered.

"What?" Demencia said while rubbing the lube on her hands.

"Don't we need a condom?"

" _I_ don't need one, doctor. Don't you remember my blueprint?"

Flug tilted his head slightly. He did remember her biological blueprint but why did that matter now?

"I have a, what's it called, uh, an IVF?"

"Ah, I see." Flug understanding what Demencia was saying," The thing is called IUD. It's a-"

"I know, but it's important because it prevents pregnancy, right?"

"Yeah. Well, the one I have inserted in you is designed to be permanent, so it should be safe, but there's a very rare chance that it could end badly."

Demencia frowned as she held Flug's cock and rubbed it with her hands. Flug breathed heavily as his penis became harder with Demencia's motion. Soon after, she began fingering herself coating her insides with lube in hopes of having a smooth entrance for their sex.

"So, you ready?" Demencia asked eagerly.

Positioning themselves, Demencia was below Flug with his cock teasing her at its entrance. Both of them stared at each other as Flug began rubbing his penis on Demencia's clit. Their breaths began to become more heated as the scent of sex began feeling the cold night air in the room as masturbated each other mutually.

Demencia's had hearts in her eyes as she spoke in a soft whisper:

"Please."

Flug moved himself to make sight of nether regions so that he could insert his shaft into Demencia's pussy.

 _Slowly_. Flug thought.

As he inserted his shaft, Demencia let out a muffled scream, as Flug pushed deeper inside of her.

"It hurts." Demencia said in a whimper.

"I know, it'd be all over soon." Flug said reassuringly.

Pushing it as deep as he could, he had inserted his dick inside Demencia's pussy.

Flug remained still as he could while Demencia slowly got over the pain of sexual contact. Her breaths became more relaxed as he glanced at their genitals. Both of them were surprisingly shaven and without pubes.

Demencia had grabbed his back putting his attention towards her. She was smiling and nodded to Flug, notifying him on what to do.

"You want it slow?" Flug asked.

"I don't think I can handle rough." Demencia stuttered.

Moving his hips, he slowly moved so that his dick was almost withdrawn from Demencia. As soon as he did that, he pushed himself back into her, grunting at the motion. Demencia gasped when he first did it. Soon, it was a simple pattern. Move his hips backwards, thrust back in.

Once he got the rhythm, he continued to do so as he played with Demencia's breasts, using his mouth to suck her nipples.

Demencia breathed heavily and moaned at the attention her body was receiving. She hugged his body as the sounds of his balls slapped against her pussy. They didn't care if they got caught in their act. Flug and Demencia were lost in the waves of pleasure brought before them with each thrust, each more gratifying than the last. Sweat on their bodies glistened in the light of the moon from the room window. Their breathes were heavy as the musk of sex filled the room.

Suddenly, Flug stopped.

Demencia whimpered in response, "What's wrong?"

"A bit tired." Flug replied in between breaths.

"That's okay." she purred.

Demencia pushed herself up and turned herself and her lover around, putting her on top and Flug laying on the bed.

The hybrid lifted herself up and gasped as she dropped down on the doctor's penis. She continued to ride him, playing with her nipples as Flug enjoyed the show.

The sounds of flesh slapping against each other, the heavy breathes of the pair and moans of Demencia echoed throughout the room.

It felt like hours as they pleasured themselves, their bodies keeping each other warm in still cold night air.

Flug then sat up so that he could kiss Demencia putting himself in a kneeling position. Their movements stopped temporarily as they kissed each other.

"Oh, Flug, you're so naughty~."

"You want more, puta?" Flug asked.

"Fuck yes." Demencia purred.

The brunette doctor began thrusting into Demencia again as the redhead's movement matched his own, the pleasure amplifying.

Demencia arched her back as Flug thrusted into her at a faster pace than last time. She was getting close and held tightly to Flug, succumbing to her desires.

Flug's thrusting became faster, signalling that he too was close, making Demencia squeeze him tighter with Flug nearly doing the same.

Flug's movements continued to accelerate with the pair's heavy panting and moaning nearly being heard across the manor.

Soon enough, it happened.

Demencia came first, squirting her juices and her legs shaking and spasming out as she screamed with Flug followed after, releasing his seed into her, moaning loudly.

The moment lasted forever, but as their breathes slowed, the reality of their situation came to light. The musk of sex in the room began to dissipate and they hugged each other what seemed like forever.

"T-that was awesome." Demencia stammered.

"Yeah." Flug said in a sigh of relief.

Flug lifted Demencia off of him, and withdrew his dick from her pussy. Demencia inserted a finger into her femininity and took a taste of their fluids.

"So, what now?" Flug said to break the silence.

"We better clean up. We stained the bedsheets. And we have cum all over us. Then, we need to wash up." Demencia said.

"You can bathe?" Flug said in a laugh.

Demencia crossed her arms, and had stern look on her face. She then nodded.

"You sure?"

"Well, you can wash me and touch me all over." Demencia replied seductively.

Standing up from the bed, the pair kissed again, their naked bodies warming each other. They then entered the washroom that Flug used for personal use cleaning each other of their act and kissed each other in the running water, happy they shared their love together.

* * *

Black Hat was about to vomit.

He saw Demencia sneak her to Flug's private room at the top of the manor. So, curious to see what she was doing, he followed her.

Now, he really wanted to barf.

He didn't need to look inside the room to know what they were doing. In fact, it was loud enough to be heard from the door and possibly across the manor.

He pressed his head against the door as he heard the two employees make love.

He didn't like affection, not at all, but it was more than interesting to see what they were doing.

He didn't stick around to listen to their show, but as he moved away, he realised that it could mean alot.

If it meant those two were slacking off to do whatever with each other, then Black Hat would have to be worried.

He had to keep a closer eye on them.


	9. Retaliation

"Dammit."

Demencia hadn't played her guitar in a long time. She was highly competent in playing electric guitar. Demencia could do complicated solos, chords that were and weren't radio friendly, heavy distortion riffs and much more. She could also handle a acoustic guitar and bass guitar.

But right now, her rhythm was off by miles.

She couldn't get the right chords or notes, and she was only able to play simplistic riffs perfectly.

"Maybe..", Demencia turned the machine heads on the headstock to tuned it to E and played a note.

Eventually, she had lost herself in the rhythm as the sounds of guitar shredding echoed throughout the entire manor, regardless of every other occupants' hearing ability.

As the session came to an end, Demencia heaved a sigh of relief as she set the instrument down.

"Well done."

Demencia went pale, that voice..

Turning around, she saw the menacing black clothed figure that had plagued her memories and nightmares.

THK.

The man chuckled as Demencia brandished the guitar as a weapon.

"Don't come here.", she said shakily.

Her mind was on overdrive. As she backed away slowly, the man who had tortured her walked slowly towards her.

Soon, Demencia had her back against a wall. The man was nearly in her face now,if she wanted smack him upside the head, the best time was now. But she was

physically unable to do so.

Suddenly, he lunged at her, too fast for her to react, but the sound of something banging against the floor had quickly reasserted her situation.

As it turns out, the banging was her guitar tossed aside and landing on the floor. Now she was defenceless, and alone with a man taking no hesitation in killing her.

He bended down to see her in the face, possibly smiling under that damned mask of his. She fell down as she backed into the corner of the room, her body pale with fear.

This is how die. Demencia thought pitifully, Cowering in fear in the mansion of Black Hat.

She covered her face, ready for the moment, her world was about to be gone.

"Hey!"

Several gunshots were heard, and Demencia kept her position.

An altercation was happening, knocking over many of her items.

Then something was thrown against her.

It crunched her body, against the wall, sending pain into her spine.

Next thing you know, another surge of pain struck her head. The next made her saw black.

 _Oh_ _god_ , _Flug_.

She knew it was his voice that fought off her attacker.

She woke again, something covering her face.

"Flug?"

It barely came out of her mouth, but she could see him laying down on the floor.

"Flug? Flug, can you hear me?"

She was able to stand up, and quickly stumbled to her lover.

"Flug, please, wake up." Demencia pleaded.

"Hrngh?" Flug groaned.

She nearly gasped out loud, but just as quickly she hugged him tightly.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow."

"S-sorry."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

Flug sighed in response.

Once they were able to assess what the current situation was, they realized that Demencia had a massive gash on her head, Flug's back was in pain and Demencia's guitar was splintered.

"Hey, it's replaceable." Flug reassured.

"It isn't. I stole this almost several years ago."

"It's okay, we'll buy a new one."

In the meantime, they had to get patched up.

* * *

Flug kept an eye on 5.0.5.

The bear remained its usual self throughout the chaos that ensued, completely oblivious to what was happening around him.

 _He's still_ _small_. Flug thought. _He_ _should never know what happened_.

Flug was quite busy over the past few days. To put it simply, Flug had to continue to run the company, take of 5.0.5 and Demencia, as well as look for Black Hat, who was absent today.

Demencia became slightly more reclusive due to the incident, and requested Flug to make her a safe space for her. Flug obliged, despite minor worries and fashioned an old high security cell located in the vaults, primarily for imprisonment of powerful heroes, into a more homely and actually livable safe space.

Flug didn't approve of the decision but understood Demencia wanted to be alone. Demencia primarily slept in it but she did come out once in a while. Nothing interesting or dangerous happened other than the two "loving" each other again.

Rummaging through the numerous papers, Flug was beginning to appreciate his boss.

The eldritch kept every single record of the company's assets, liabilities, and other accounting affairs. Alongside that, they were all handwritten.

Despite this, there was no information on any meeting that would require Black Hat to exit the mansion.

Flug gave up after finding pages of nothing but accountings. He then turned to the board.

He didn't understand why Black Hat would be a investigator for such a thing, but there were many things that struck Flug.

The eldritch knew what he was doing, having deduced that something that in all honesty, Flug wouldn't have figured out.

Evidence showed that the other victims were simply random and mostly a cover up, and Demencia was the intended victim.

Obviously, it opens more questions than answers but no further explanation other than a old picture.

It depicted a man in a suit, holding a tommy gun. His expression was that of a sly one, but his eyes had a terrifying look. However, it seemed misplaced.

Then, he noticed the letter.

It was the letter that had random letters that littered the entire paper. Flug couldn't decipher what was on it, but Black Hat seemed to know how.

The letter read as follows:

 _I'm so sorry_.

 _But you_ _know who I am_ , _don't you_ , _BH?_

 _Meet_ _me_ _here:_

The address was located several towns away and a near residential area.

If that was where Black Hat is, he had to go there now.

But why would the killer apologize to his boss? Maybe it was an old acquaintance?

Whatever it was he needed to go there as fast as possible.

* * *

The eldritch had many close calls with deaths before.

Sometimes, it was from heroes. Other times, an experiment went horribly wrong in his presence.

But now, he looked at the figure that had caused his employee much torment.

The figure had an expression of sympathy as he said: "I'm so sorry."

Black Hat smirked.

"It's okay." he mumbled.

With that, the figure ran as fast as he could, leaving him behind.

But he didn't care either, he continued to smile.

In a recently abandoned basement, laid an eldritch, shot to hell with bullets, bleeding heavily on a cold concrete floor.


	10. Resuscitation

Black Hat felt the soft comfort of a bed on his back.

He hadn't slept in a while but he enjoyed it, a moment of rest. But he was still eager to jump up to a evil act.

Soon, the sound of a repeated beeping slowly became louder. It bugged him, disturbing his slumber.

Soon, his hearing continued to grow more sensitive as he began to hear footsteps, distant conversations and constant annoying work sounds.

He was able to hear one conversation with what appeared to be Demencia and Flug.

"Do you think he will be okay?", Demencia said worryingly.

"I can't say." Flug responded. "He got hurt pretty badly."

Black Hat grimaced. He remembered what happened. That bastard told of his location through a letter and he decided to go there thinking it would be an easy mission.

Next thing he knew, he was shot by an assault rifle and now probably in healing.

The conversation soon turned distant. But there was a nagging question at the back of his mind.

How did it all come to this?

But even if he continued to speculate, he was still healing and couldn't do anything about it.

The eldritch still slumbered, waiting for his wounds to heal.

* * *

"Ah!"

To be honest, Demencia could've spent her time doing something else.

But here she was, being pounded by Flug, her boyfriend, in her own bedroom.

The pair had done numerous unethical acts in the manor whilst Black Hat healed. Alongside running the big company and other important matters, Flug and Demencia spent most of their time together.

And whenever they felt like it, they just decided to have sex.

Sure, it wasn't too frequent, but Demencia felt like they've been doing this almost every week.

The thought soon was drowned in waves of pleasure brought before her from Flug. He may look like a nerd but he could fuck like a stallion.

"Please don't stop.", she spoke softly, barely audible for Flug to hear but he heeded her command, retaining his pace.

She was getting close, her breaths became more heavier and moans louder, while Flug was breathing heavily behind her.

That was when a sudden knock on the door, brought it to screeching halt.

Demencia made a sound, surprised by the knock, fell off the bed, taking Flug down with her, the two landing on the floor with a thud.

"Ow." Flug said.

Demencia rubbed her back, she hit the floor pretty hard. Flug was no longer inside her, which made her feel somewhat incomplete.

Flug had walked over to the door and opened ajar as he looked to who was waiting for them outside.

"Yes? Oh, thank you 5.0.5."

Flug closed the door, locked it and walked over to Demencia.

"5.0.5?" Demencia said while sitting up.

"Yeah, he gave me Black Hat's phone, there's a few missed calls from someone."

"Okay. Can we continue?" Demencia purred.

"I know that you want to, but this could be important for the company, just wait a moment."

Flug laid down on the bed, calling who ever was attempting to reach out to Black Hat probably.

"Hello. This is Dr. Flug Slys."

Demencia sat on the bed beside him. She was impatient, wanting Flug to continue but this was an important call.

"Ah, I see." Flug responded to the caller.

Demencia tried to use her fingers to keep herself from jumping on top of Flug. It was not as effective but it did keep her at bay.

Eventually, Flug ended the call. The doctor rubbed his temples as Demencia got up and sat up on his chest.

"So, who was it?" Demencia asked.

"A client that wanted to meet with Black Hat. I'm not sure why but apparently they had a business deal."

"Okay."

Demencia positioned herself to Flug's manhood and grinded her clit on his dick.

"Can we please continue?" she purred.

"Yeah. We have more than enough time."

* * *

Flug dressed himself in the lab coat, ready for the meeting.

Albeit a bit impromptu, the client that wanted to meet with him, had asked to set up a meeting next week from they talked. Sure, the call was when he and Demencia were having sex with each other, but sometimes it was how stuff happened in the manor. It was unpredictable.

Black Hat was still in a coma, something he addressed in the conversation, but the client insisted on meeting.

Flug took a quick breath. He made sure he had everything, some of the paperwork related to the deal as well as his paperbag.

"Here goes nothing." Flug said as he opened the door.

Standing in front of the door was a blonde woman. She looked ordinary enough with the exception of her attire which was a black robe. Actually, no, grey? It seemed to be a robe that shifted between the grey colour spectrum, which was interesting to say the least.

"Ah, you must be the client." Flug reached put his hand for a handshake.

"Yes, I am." she said while lifting her hand. Flug felt her hand shake his one but her hand was nowhere near his ones..

"So, come in." Flug directed her inside.

As the woman walked in, Flug couldn't help but feel like this woman was incredibly powerful. Her aura had almost every feeling about someone who just met you. Menacing, hiding something as well as the tingling feeling of charm. It was weird.

"May I direct you to Black Hat's office, madam?"

"Oh, no need."

Flug blinked and found him and the woman in his boss's office.

"Okay, then."

The female client walked over to the red window that Black Hat had an expansive view of the neighbourhood.

"Your boss has quite the view."

"Yeah, makes it easier to see any heroes trying to make a fuss in this town."

Now that Flug noticed, the woman was now a brunette? She could change her appearance randomly apparently.

"Um, I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves."

The woman turned around, and nodded, "Yes, we haven't. Where are my manners?"

Flug chuckled,"My name is Dr. Flug Slys, head of the science department in Black Hat Organisation. And you are?"

Flug blinked and no longer saw the ordinary woman in front of him. Now he saw an enchantress, with high amounts of magic radiating from her. It was hard to describe her but she looked menacing and surprisingly pretty.

"My name is Feiticeira."

Flug was about to say something but then realised that she didn't even open her mouth when she spoke.

"So,you specialise in magic, I assume?"

"Yes, I do." Feiticeira didn't seem to speak to him, but he could definitely hear her. Possible telekinesis.

"What did Black Hat want from you, exactly?" Flug asked while scratching his arm.

Feiticeira smiled.

"We made a deal that I could sell my products through his company."

"That would mean that?"

"Well, I primarily specialise in magic,in its numerous forms. With the offer he gave to me, I would yield bigger profits and I wanted to sign it."

Flug slumped his shoulders, "But now?"

Feiticeira sighed, "Right now, with what's happening here, I might have to postpone it."

"Oh don't worry, my boss will definitely accepted the contract."

The sorceress smiled. But her smirk faded, as she thought of something.

"May I see him?"

* * *

Feiticeira was half expecting a furnished hospital room.

If you wanted to highly guarantee the protection of a person that is of high status, you'd definitely be surrounding them with high security.

Even then, she felt pity looking at the eldritch.

Black Hat laid under a black blanket covering his body as he slumbered on the bed. His abdomen was wrapped in bandages and where his monocle would was a white cotton pad taped to his eye.

Flug sighed next to her, "I'm not sure on whether or not he'll make it."

She was able to sense on the damage to Black Hat's body. She was surprised by the wounds he had received, numerous bullets had penetrated his body. The thing is Black Hat was no ordinary mortal. He was a eldritch that had lived for millenia and had the horrors that the world. While Feiticeira was half as old as the eldritch, she knew that Black Hat's knowledge was worth noting.

"So, anything you want to ask?"

Feiticeira looked over to the scientist. She could tell he was hiding many things just from his appearance but she did have some questions.

"Firstly, what happened?"

"Well, it's complicated."

The sorceress raised her eyebrow. Flug's leg was shaking but that was probably from nervousness.

"Can you explain your second question?"

Flug asked with a stutter.

Now, he definitely was hiding something.

"There was this girl, her name was something like Clementine?"

"Demencia."

"Yeah, that's her name. Where is she?"

Flug gulped.

"She's,err, in another place like this."

"High security?"

"Yes."

"And why is that exactly?"

"To be blunt, she snapped when this happened a week ago. I had to contain her for everyone's and her own sake."

Feiticeira nodded. She could understand that, the lizard girl would destroy the planet just she could have the love of her life, Black Hat.

"Just what happened?"

Flug sighed, "Some buyer bought some weapons from us, from what I've gotten from some research, he wanted to pay to the boss himself. And well.."

The sorceress maintained a straight face as Flug glanced at his comatose boss.

"Well, I must be going." Feiticeira said sternly.

"Oh, I'll help you on the way out."

"No, it's okay. Thank you."

In a instant, the sorceress dissapeared without a trace, leaving the doctor silent.

* * *

Demencia slept for nearly 10 hours straight.

It wasn't her fault entirely, because of her moodiness and overall tiredness was taking a toll on her body.

She climbed out of her bed, her hair a mess, and body partially stiff as she tried to walk over to the bathroom.

Taking off the bland white clothes she was wearing, she stepped into the shower and turned it on.

She could bathe, regardless of Flug's and 5.0.5's help. She just didn't want to or didn't care for her hygiene when she had her love quest for Black Hat.

But after her encounter with THK, she preferred a more quiet and private life, minding her own business.

Her line of work in the organisation contrasted against her new choice of living. She specialised in assassination and killing heroes and people who defied Black Hat.

Still, it was her job. If she didn't like it, Black Hat would definitely mutilate her.

Her stomach growled. Her drenched body covered in soap, shampoo and water, felt tired. Sure she had eaten, but the lizard hybrid was craving for something she hadn't in months.

Tasty human flesh.

As she rinsed the soap of her body, her breaths became more heavy. She pushed the animal in her deep inside her mind. Now, it was coming back hungry and angry.

Turning off the shower, she growled through her teeth.

This time, she would let it loose.

* * *

It felt like a normal day in the organisation.

Flug was busy handling the company business and distribution affairs.

Whilst he was doing that, Demencia had broken into the mansion's basement and had cannibalised a few insignificant heroes kept prisoner.

He didn't know about it until he heard someone screaming in the halls of the manor.

When he went out to look, he saw a young hero being eaten by Demencia whilst staining the floors with blood.

Not only that, Demencia was naked and covered in blood.

After she had finished 'snacking', Flug walked over to her as she crawled to the direction of the basement.

Grabbing her by the arms, Demencia hissed at him, but it wavered when she saw him. Flug sighed.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating."

"Like I haven't noticed. How many have you eaten?"

"Three."

"Thank the devil those heroes were worthless."

Demencia pouted. She was definitely going to get punished for this. Flug usually restrained her in a controlled environment.

"If you're wondering,yes, I will be punishing you." Flug said bluntly.

Then, Flug suddenly carried her, staining his lab coat with blood. Demencia was scared unsure what he wanted to do to her. As he walked, Demencia noticed that he was walking to her room? Not that she needed to be in there, she had her own new room in the vaults.

She felt a prick in her neck but before she could react, she fell unconscious.

 _Good_. Flug thought.

Walking into the room, Flug went into the room's bathroom and washed Demencia using her private bathroom.

Back then, it was awkward, which he allowed 5.0.5 to wash her primarily. Now, it was still awkward but it was less uncomfortable.

It took a while drying her and putting a straitjacket around her. He didn't have the heart to restrain her so he just put Demencia in a straitjacket and placed in her bedroom instead of her safe space.

It worried him to no end about Demencia's decision for isolation. So, as a punishment for her cannibalism act, he would lock her out of the vault unless absolutely necessary.

Looking back, Flug saw Demencia resting easy on the bed. Soon, she'll wake up but that wasn't Flug's main concern.

There was work to do and he had a company to run.


	11. Revelation

Black Hat opened his eyes or, attempted to.His body felt numb. His left eye stung and he couldn't get up.

He tried to see what was in front of him, a blur on his right eyes, and nothing on his left eye.

"Hello?"

His voice sounded like he croaked and it took almost every ounce of his remaining energy.

Using his left hand, he touched his chest. It was wrapped in a bandage of sorts and covered his entire body.

He felt tired he wanted to sleep, but his mind was racing.

Looking around, he was probably in the vaults from the shape of the walls and the high security door to his right.

"Sir?"

He saw Flug walking towards him, with a clipboard in hand.

"Are you feeling better?" Flug asked.

Black Hat grinned, "No, but I'm okay."

Flug looked at him with worried eyes, but Black Hat was surprised for his use of a paperbag.

"Why are you wearing the bag?"

"Force of habit."

Flug looked at his boss's bandages.

"Okay, you have numerous injuries to your abdomen. I've handled most of the injuries, but your eye."

"My left eye?"

"Yeah, that one. It's dangerous and you could be blind in that one."

Black Hat squinted his only other eye at him.

"I will allow surgery on the eye. But I can heal this eye as well."

"You can?"

"Yes, but it will be a slow process."

Flug sighed, "Alright, but your wounds on your body I have taken care of. All we have need is time to heal."

Black Hat nodded,"Okay, but starting now I'm going to run this company."

"Alright, senõr." Flug said.

As Flug left, Black Hat attempted to sit up on the bed. His body ached as he attempted to straighten his posture.

This could be harder than he thought.

* * *

Black Hat wasn't used to a wheelchair.

The wheelchair was a modern one designed for those who were unable to walk. It was also modified by Flug to be more comfortable for him.

"Come on, sir. We have work to do."

Flug pushed him around in the wheelchair but he could move on his own if he needed to.

Sure, it hurt to no end as he was wounded but it sure as hell helped him across the manor.

The manor could be shaped by his will, so there were alot more ramps instead of stairs. It helped movement around the manor and made his recovery a bit more work heavy.

"Sir, I called the client that you made a deal with."

Black Hat looked at Flug. He was busy handling the accounting part of the business. Flug looked at him worryingly.

"Okay, when's the meeting?"

"Err, next week."

Black Hat nodded, his company was the largest weapons dealer (illegally) and specialised in taking down heroes. His contract with Feiticeira was that he could also sell magical weapons.

Now that the sorceress wanted to negotiate, he could have a lot of profits.

"Alright, Flug, you are dismissed."

The scientist nodded and turned to leave.

But at the last moment, Flug turned to his boss.

"By the way, Demencia is continuing her hitman job."

"I see, now go."

The doctor without a word, went out the office.

* * *

Demencia looked at herself in the mirror.

She glanced at scars she had on her body. Lines to indicate surgery was done to her body.

Every thought in her mind pushed the worst memories to the back of her mind. Yet she remembered the pain, the suffering and that ever present depression that stuck with her.

She exhaled through her nose. It was time for her to move on, it was a year already since what happened.

Her phone rung. As she walked to it and picked the device up, she looked at the number calling her. An unknown number, of all things.

Declining the call immediately, she laid down on her bed. As she began checking social media, the caller called again.

She groaned, declining the call once again.

And then, the unknown caller had called her yet another time.

The lizard hybrid buried her face in her hands. Reluctantly, she answered.

"Hello? Whoever you are, you got the wrong number."

"Oh, sorry, ma'am, but I've got the right one."

Demencia's face went pale then red as she gritted her teeth.

"You motherfucker." Demencia muttered angrily.

There was no response from the other end.

"I'm going to find you! I will kill you myself, like you almost did!"

Again, there was no response.

"What the fuck do you want?",Demencia was seething with rage, her body burning up and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"I'm so sorry."

The call ended, and Demencia had to restrain herself from throwing her phone.

She felt like destroying something, murdering someone but nothing would ever bring justice for what he did.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing, Demencia had calmed down enough to not break something.

She facepalmed herself, and chuckled. She just started her hitman job a week ago, took care of the targets easily and now screaming in rage due to a stupid phone call.

She sighed, deciding to go through to social media, until she had something to do.

"It's better than nothing.", Demencia spoke to herself.

* * *

"Thus, your products can be imported and exported across the world, allowing for more profits and customers."

"Thank Hell for allowing us to evade taxes."

Feiticeira and Black Hat laughed at the remark.

"Yes, yes, but since I have explained its great benefits, do you want to sign the contract?", Black Hat said as he handed a black piece of paper.

"Of course," Feiticeira replied, taking the contract from Black Hat.

"You agree to this deal, madam?"

"I've read the fine print and I'll still agree to this."

Black Hat nodded as the sorceress took her personal pen and signed her signature where it was needed.

The eldritch smiled, knowing full well that this was good opportunity for not only the sorceress but also his famed organisation. He primarily sold technological and biological weapons to villains built by Dr. Flug Slys. But with Feiticeira specialty in magic of varying degrees of evil and power, it would be a huge leap in profits.

As Feiticeira gave back the contract, Black Hat signed his own signature.

Placing the contract in a safe infinite drawer, Black Hat reached his hand out for a handshake with Feiticeira complying.

"Welcome ad unitarum."

"Gracias, Black Hat."

"Do you wish to have a drink of wine?"

Feiticeira nodded, "Of course."

Black Hat then manifested a bottle of wine.

"Nerello Mascalese."

"One of the Sicily wines? I didn't you had good taste." Feiticeira said.

"I knew the mob in the early 1900s, and developed a taste for Italian wines.", Black Hat said as he popped open the cork.

The eldritch poured the wine into two wine glass on the desk.

With the both of them, they took a sip of the wine with the pair savoring the taste.

As Feiticeira put the glass down, Black Hat's body partially ached as he did the same.

"Hello, Black Hat? I have a question."

"What would that be, Feiticeira?"

"Your employees."

"Yes?"

"Do you know that they're-?"

"Ah, yes. I do know about that."

Feiticeira crossed her arms, "So, you're going to let them do that?"

Black Hat put a hand on his chin, "Yes, until I fully heal and think of a suitable solution."

"I see."

"If you wish to suggest, then go ahead.", Black Hat said before taking another sip of wine.

"Yes, I do. I saw what happened to Demencia."

The eldritch finished his wine, "Of course, you can read human minds."

"Well, I suggest that you allow them to do what they wish."

Black Hat's eyes widened, "I thought of the same thing."

Now the sorceress's eyes went wide," i thought you were evil."

Black Hat chuckled, "I may be evil but I know what's the best move in a situation."

"I understand."

"More wine?"

Feiticeira smiled, "I oblige."


	12. Bliss

Black Hat looked outside his window.

The neighbourhood that had been reigned under his manor's dark shadows looked so peaceful.

While he did love chaos, the eldritch now had an affinity for quiet moments, where he didn't have to do alot of work and wasn't bickered by heroes.

Propping himself up with the help of his cane, he stood still. His back still ached but he could stand as he wished.

He grinned at the fact he actually needed his shadow cane, instead of showing he was a gentleman.

He took off his glasses and cleaned it with his suit jacket. Black Hat had lost alot of vision on his left eye. If he took off his glasses, he was as blind as a bat.

His vision was a blurry mess, unable to see.

I mean, what do you expect when you had bullets shot to your eye?

His right eye was grazed by a bullet leaving a deep scar on his face. His left eye, on the other hand, was shot directly, leaving him a visionless man.

Dr. Flug had designed glasses for his boss that allowed him to see like his vision wasn't blurry. He at least looked fashionable, with round glasses and thin lens designed by the organisation's scientist.

Speaking of the organisation, business had been steadily rising. With Feiticeira's magic products, the sorceress gained profits that she would've never believed in. Black Hat allowed her to teleport her products and his products to customers, allowing an increase in revenue. The two businesspeople shared stocks of the organisation together.

Black Hat's employees also gained some benefits.

Dr. Flug continued his job making products for the company but no longer had to deliver to customers due to Feiticeira's instant teleportation delivery service.

Demencia had returned to hitman and assassination service. She had reverted to her usual job style and quick time for jobs for villains.

Flug and Demencia's relationship had continued even with busy work hours. Each of them worked quickly for rest and relaxation together. Black Hat spied on them for a while, but eventually got tired of their sexual escapades. The eldritch only kept tabs on them when it was necessary.

Black Hat sighed. He had to talk about their relationship this afternoon and the clock was ticking.

As he heard the door open, he heaved a deep breath.

Turning around, Black Hat addressed the people who had entered the room.

"Hello there, Flug and Demencia."

The pair looked at their boss anxiously. Demencia looked pale and Flug was wearing his paperbag surprisingly, possibly due to prevent any fear present on his face.

"Please sit." Black Hat said sternly.

Flug and Demencia sat down at the chairs that were new to his desk. They were placed for more serious conversations, and the pair looked even more anxious.

Once the two had settled in, Black Hat cleared his throat.

"I'm assuming that you know why you're here." the eldritch spoke.

Flug nodded, but Demencia remained still.

"All of us know what you did, how it happened and why it happened."

Demencia and Flug looked at each other nervously. Black Hat could tell they're were terrified underneath their still bodies.

The eldritch suddenly chuckled, bringing the couple's attention to him.

"I know that this is very unlikely to be done by me, but I will tolerate your relationship."

Demencia and Flug's eyes went wide, bewildered by Black Hat's sentence.

"This was not an easy decision to make. But after much thought, I've decided that you two can continue this for as long as you like."

"But why, sir?" Flug asked.

"As in?"

"Why allow us to do this? Hell, why did you even investigate what happened to Demencia? Why even care for us?"

"Flug." Demencia said.

The hybrid placed a hand on Flug's shoulder gently, as a way to calm him. The doctor glanced and thus slumped his shoulders followed by a sigh. Demencia then looked at Black Hat and nodded.

"To answer your question, Flug, I understand you're confused at what I'm doing. Although I've not explicitly show to either of you, I do in fact care."

Flug then looked at his boss straight in the eyes, almost appearing like he wanted to be fired.

"And how is that?"

Black Hat smiled, "Why did you think I let you keep 5.0.5?"

Flug now looked relaxed, knowing that most likely that this was in fact this was his boss.

"Obviously, there is only one condition to this."

Demencia and Flug looked at their boss nervously.

"As long as you two continue your work, I will allow you to continue."

The couple almost looked like they were about to jump for joy.

"Alongside that, every month, there will be a week of holiday for the both of you. Assassinations and product making will be put on hold for that period until your holidays end."

Black Hat nodded to the both of them, "With that, you are dismissed."

The two thus walked to the door out of the office. Once they exited and closed, Black Hat heard squeals of Demencia as well as a loud thud of the floor.

Black Hat resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that Demencia was still her mad self when it came to love.

But at least, it went smoothly.

* * *

The couple had been having a great time.

Not only were they having a nice time with each other, Flug and Demencia worked as they had been before.

Nonetheless, it helped the company that they had worked so hard for.

"What do you want to show me?", Demencia asked as she and Flug walked towards his room.

As they walked in the dark corridors, Demencia at ease for the first time in ages. She was having a great work ethnic, a nice life, and a cute boyfriend.

Once she and Flug entered the room, her face felt hot as she remembered what happened in this room a few months ago. She had no regrets either, it took the relationship to a high level.

While she was standing still, Flug walked over to a closet on the opposite side of the room. He then opened it, revealing a amount of fancy clothing and nice looking shirts and T-shirts.

"Did you bring me up here for your dress attire?"

"No. Just a little adjustment."

Flug proceeded to move the clothes aside and pushed the back wall of the closet revealing a secret door located there.

As Flug went inside the dark space with Demencia following suit, she was pretty sure that they were supposed to be outside based on the buildings size. Either that or Flug convinced Black Hat to make a secret dimension in his living room.

However, once the lights went on, she realised where she was.

They were the inside of a plane, stripped of its fancy seats and left with a barren interior. Demencia saw a carpeted staircase leading to the other end of the plane that was at an incline.

"Wow, you changed this plane."

Flug smiled, "Ever since this thing crashed, I thought it needed some renovations."

As the two walked up the stair to a what appeared to be where stewardesses seat, Demencia could see the city from the airplane windows. It looked beautiful with the dim lights of buildings and the dots of street lights.

That's when Flug opened the door.

Demencia gasped and starstruck as she saw that Flug had remodeled the end of the plane into a observatory.

Stars looked like a glitter at the glass dome that replace the plane's rear. White and yellow painted the night sky like dots.

The hybrid was in awe as she was directed to a comfy airplane seat, as she stared at the beautiful stars.

"You like it?" Flug asked, bringing the attention to him. The doctor looked smug with what he presented.

"Yeah. It's beautiful."

Demencia was calm for a while but soon some thoughts in her head lingered to her attention.

"Hey, are you okay?",Flug asked quietly.

Flug placed a hand gently on her hand, reassuring her that he would always be by her side.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Demencia remained silent. There was a lot to unpack in her mind, but she went with the ones that concerned her the most.

"Can we talk about our relationship?"

Flug nodded, "Sure. What's wrong with it?"

Demencia smirked, "Oh, nothing. It's just, what do you think people would think about us dating?"

Flug shrugged, "Some might hate it, but it won't change anything."

Demencia pouted, "I know but what about publicly?"

Flug inched closer to Demencia, and thus placed his other hand on her shoulder.

"While we might get pelted with hate, we will persevere through it as we have did before."

That made Demencia smile. If she could make it through the torment of a serial killer victim, she could make it through the Internet onslaught.

Still, Demencia blushed when she thought about her next main concern.

"What do I do with your bear?"

"My bear?"

"Yeah, since I might be his mother."

Flug laughed heartily, "Well, we can work it out."

Demencia looked at Flug wholeheartedly. He was too cute for his own good, and under that cute exterior was an evil scientist. Who couldn't like someone like that?

She almost burst out laughing at the thought. If she told her old self, that she was dating Flug, she would deny and laugh at that statement all together.

But this was the reality now, and she would do anything to keep it this way.

As the night passed, the pair continued to stare at the stars with Flug helping Demencia pointing out constellations.

"I like this." Demencia said.

"Me too." Flug responded.

They looked at each other again, and put them in a soft kiss under the light of the night sky. It was almost cliché but it was still wonderful.

All in all, at least they have a nice ending.


	13. Conclusion

The hotel was incredibly grandiose.

Black Hat had set up the important meeting on the top floor of the hotel. He glanced at the many people that had decided to eat up. Many of them dressed up in numerous fancy attire, from suits to dresses. The eldritch ignored that though and instead kept an eye for his client.

Then, he saw him.

One look at him makes you think he was a normal person. But then you start looking closer. A near careless-like demeanor but knew how to be good-looking. Then, you see his physical appearances. The man in question had relatively fit build and black hair dark as one's sould should be. His face looked fine enough but his dark coloured eyes would show you his true nature.

Black Hat kept his posture, he didn't fear any humans.

Except this one.

"Hello there, mister."

The man chuckled, "Call me by my real name, twat."

Black Hat chuckled as well, "Alright, Jackson. You don't need to be that sly."

Jackson chuckled once more, "Well, what brought you here to this really bloody fancy hotel."

"I think you know." Black Hat said in a serious tone.

Jackson's smile faded, "Ah, I see."

The two remained silent for a bit, before Jackson perked up.

"I still really wish to apologize."

"It's alright."

"Though I like the name they gave me."

"Yeah, The Hysteria Killer."

"That's funny, how did your then enemy become a friend?"

"Shut up."

Actually, how did it happen?

* * *

It all began when he deciphered that letter.

The jumble letters didn't make sense with any others such Caesar or Vigenere but as he looked closer, he saw.

The cipher used was a relatively strange one. By removing letters until one is left on a row it formed a sentence.When he first read it, he smiled, knowing he had the killer in his grasp.

It took a while to get there, but once he reached the address.

Despite this, he was confused as to why the killer would be recognized by Black Hat and why he apologized. Maybe to prevent a gruesome death.

Then, the door opened.

Black Hat stopped in his tracks.

"Hello, twat."

"J-Jackson."

Jackson was holding a modern day assault rifle and giving a relatively bored expression.

"It was you." the eldritch growled.

Jackson nodded.

Without any hesitation, the eldritch lunged. Only to be met with pain and the deafening sounds of gunfire.

After shrieking for a moment, Black Hat held his wounds with his hands, one on his abdomen and another on his eye.

"W-why?"

"You muppet." Jackson came to his direction and helped him to walk.

"Get-"

"No one's gonna help you except me."

Once they were inside the house, Jackson directed him to the basement. Black Hat noticed that the rest of the house was empty.

"P-please." the eldritch mumbled as he moved away from Jackson, only to drop hard on the cold concrete floor.

Jackson laid down next to him, which enraged Black Hat.

"You better tell me why you tried to kill my employee and shoot me. Did those 97 years mean nothing?"

"It means alot and it still does."

Jackson turned to his old friend, "But did you think that I would kill your employee?"

"Of c-course."

"I kill, friend. I never cock up. Why did I leave her alive, then?"

"You injured her!" Black Hat hissed.

"I had to. A hit's a hit."

"Demencia was targeted?"

"Very long story. "

"T-tell me then." Black Hat was starting to get desperate, his wounds weren't going to heal themselves because Jackson fired with those darn bullets that could harm him.

"Okay, since you're going to die. Some old villain, asked to take care of some people that had ties to some justice organization that existed a decade back."

"D-Demencia w-was a p-part of it?"

"Yep. When I found out I had to take care of her, I had to make do with me having kill those 9 other plonkers."

"S-so just a cover up." Black Hat slurred.

"Yeah. Gimme a sec."

Jackson suddenly jabbed Black Hat with some sort of needle, which rejuvenated and tired him.

"Is that-?" Black Hat mumbled.

"Yep, good ol' Doc's meds. I still have the formula, if you want it."

"When I'm not dying."

"Look, BH, I'm sorry."

Black Hat was on the verge of going unconcious but he pieced what Jackson had told him, alongside what had happened.

"If you do something like this again, I will mutilate you."

"Oh, you do remember. You can't kill me." Jackson said.

Black Hat chuckled.

"But I have to go, get my paycheck."

"You're just gonna leave me here?" Black Hat growled.

"No, your Flug's on the way, mate."

"H-how?"

"Maybe don't leave my letters on display and the fact I gave one last beatdown."

Black Hat remained silent.

Jackson stood up and arranged the gear on his body. Memories of his 20th century reign surged through Black Hat.

"Hey, bloke."

"Y-yes." Black Hat barely managed to stutter.

"I'm so sorry."

* * *

"And then, your doctor rescues you. You heal and then ask me to come meet you."

"That's one way to put it."

"Anyway, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You look fine with glasses."

"Jack, please shut up." Black Hat chuckled.

"Alright, then."

The two remained silent as they continued to drink the 'fancy' beverages catered at the balcony.

"For a five star hotel, they have shit taste." Black Hat muttered.

"Hey, just to bring up the mood, how is she?" Jackson perked up.

 _Oh_ _right_.,Black Hat thought.

"Good news, she's fine."

"Bad news?" Jackson asked reluctantly.

"She's.. changed."

"Well, for better or for worse? I stopped tracking since I've left."

"Better. And even greater news..."

Black Hat heaved a sigh of relief, "She no longer loves me."

"Okay, who does she love now?" Jackson asked.

"Flug."

"Sick." Jackson replied.

"And how are they now?"

Black Hat smirked and reached into his suit, he had to share this.

Jackson raised an eyebrow when he pulled out a photograph. But upon seeing what the photo was, he laughed.

"Blimey, that's one way to show it. Both of them literally having sex?"

"Yep."

"When was this taken?"

"A few months ago."

Jackson burst out in laughter. While most patrons ignored him, some that saw him would hear his maniacal laughter and think he was nuts, but they turned away once they saw Black Hat smiling as well.

"Please, shut up." Black Hat spoke.

"Alright, I'll stop." Jackson said as he began slowly calming down.

"Believe me, there is alot more where this came from."

Jackson slowly regained his breath, but was still chuckling.

Then, a beeping noise emitted from Jackson's watch. Black Hat didn't notice he was wearing one but his friend was quick to shut it quickly.

"Well, that's my cue. I apologize once more."

"It's alright." Black Hat responded but Jackson chuckled at the fact the eldritch was blushing.

"So, BH, I'll give you a bell whenever I need you." Jackson as he began to climb the balcony railing.

"Okay, goodbye."

Jackson now stood on the railing, "Sayonara, amigo."

The man jumped and fell, but as Black Hat looked over the balcony to see him falling, he was gone.

"Sayonara." Black Hat said.

* * *

When Black Hat entered the mansion, it was quiet.

Walking around, he glanced at the old pictures of him laid around the mansion, he smiled as he remember his reign of terror through out the centuries.

He entered his office with a smile..

..only for it to turn into disgust and embarrassment.

Demencia and Flug were naked and drenched with sweat. Demencia was spread out on the desk while Flug beside of her. The air had a stench that Black Hat unfortunately recognized.

From the looks of it, they were asleep. Black Hat slowly walked over to the desk that was surprisingly barren.

Suddenly, Demencia slowly awoke from her slumber. She stretched her limbs and smirked as she glanced at Flug but it turned to terror when she saw Black Hat standing at the far edge of the desk.

"Uh, hey." Demencia stammered as she blushed heavily.

"Demencia, why did you?"

"Mistakes were made." Demencia muttered.

Black Hat sighed, "My request now is that you and Flug get off my desk."

Demencia smirked, "Alright. You wanna see what we did?"

She passed her phone, but Black Hat put his hand up.

"No thanks. In fact why don't you upload it to the Internet?" the eldritch replied.

Demencia chuckled, "Good idea, but until Flug's face gets leaked."

Black Hat made the decision to leave the room and teleported into his private domain.

He quickly facepalmed. He was going have to get used to this.

* * *

Looking at it, Black Hat's manor was in surprising state of peace.

Black Hat was healed from his wounds sustained in the attack. Though he continued to have blurry vision, he was contempt with what he had.

Flug had become better, in a way. The doctor was able to make more inventions, or prototypes for the company. Alongside that, he was able to mostly keep up with delivery services with drones and Hatbots.

Demencia had changed the most. Once the quirky crazy lizard hybrid, became a more reclusive person. While she was still quirky in her own way and managed to continue her assassinations, she remains introverted towards her trauma.

As for the relationship between Flug and Demencia, it was incredibly steady, other than the occasional argument. Though, their sexual addiction would appear every so often. Not that they minded. Black Hat simply ignored it.

5.0.5 was the only one that remained oblivious to what happened around him and remains his usual cutesy self.

It seemed like the incident had since been moved on by the organization, commercials kept coming and more villainy was on the rise.

Well, there were heroes but who cares about them?

To conclude, Black Hat Org. was able to carry on this simplistic crisis fairly easily and they were technically fine.

Let's hope it stays that way.

* * *

 **Well, that's that.**

 **When I first wrote this story, it was alright, but I just wanted to get rid of some randomness.**

 **To those who read the original, sorry. I'm in no way a great writer but I merely want to share my story.**

 **With this project out of the way, I'll focus on some other stuff and maybe a sequel.**

 **As always, thanks for reading, amigo.**

 **(Also fuck formatting)**

 **-Dan**


End file.
